Pass me the wine
by hakatri
Summary: An Elf and a Drow in a city. Trouble doesn't take long to find them, but how to get out of it? Sequel to The attraction of Opposites. Reposted and now COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the setting, the Drow and enough money to get a new Computer.

A/N: Ok this is the Sequel to "The attraction of opposites". I'm not sure if you should read that beforehand so you can decide for yourself. Since this is a re-post there will be no further authors notes until the new chapter is posted.

* * *

C 

**Pass me the wine**

I wake up in a strange bed, next to a strange person and my head hurts horribly. This is not good. How did I get here? Where in all nine hells is Andy? For a second I seriously consider a change of my drinking habits, but then I discover parts of what must be a uniform carelessly strewn all across the floor. Now I have at least a starting point.

So I'm lying here in bed with a soldier or guard and from what certain parts of my body are telling me I have probably slept with him. Now why would I do that? There must be something, some purpose I can't remember right now, because as soon as I try to think straight the world starts spinning. My bleary gaze sweeps across the tiny room and next to a lot of garbage I notice several empty bottles of cheap wine. That explains the headache then and why I feel so terrible. I know this kind of alcohol. It gets you drunk very fast, but the next day you pay for it with a hangover so awful I suspect the stuff might have been invented by a Drow.

The man next to me chooses this most fitting moment to start snoring loudly, which makes me flinch and does absolutely nothing to improve my mood. I'm certain by now that I must have had a very good reason to be here. Where is Andy damnit?

I try to remember what happened last night. There was a tavern with lots of dark corners convenient for hiding Andy's suspicious Drow colouring. None of the rather shady looking patrons seemed to care much about us so I had the bright idea to introduce Andy to serious drinking and that's where things start to get a bit hazy. I think there was some kind of fight, in which we didn't take part for all I know, but something else must have happened to separate us. Just what? Oh no, the uniform... a city guard! Shit! They must've arrested Andy when they came to end the fighting.

The realization hits me like a brick and what little optimism I have left evaporates instantly like a drop of water on a hot stone. How am I supposed to get us out of this fucking mess? They're never going to just let him walk free and despite the fact that I seem to have gotten very close to a high ranking officer (Well at least the heavily decorated uniform suggests that he could be important) I have no idea how to proceed from here. Once he wakes up he'll probably scream at me to get out, because he can't feel much better than I do at the moment, which means he'll feel absolutely horrible and ready to kill the first person daring enough to utter anything louder than a very, very soft whisper in his presence.

What made me come with him? This was such a waste of time! No wait, if he is important then maybe he's got some keys I can duplicate. Slightly more motivated now I have another closer look around the room. There in the middle of a crumpled and badly stained pair of trousers I can see the glint of metal. That must be at least one key! Good, now the only problem left is to find a way to get them without throwing up on the way or wake him by falling flat on my face, but judging by the loud, happy snores this guy won't wake anytime soon.

Slowly and very carefully I start to extract myself from under the thin, smelly blanket that covers us both. The movement is almost enough to really make me puke, but I manage to restrain myself long enough to grab my own clothes and gasp out the short and mercifully easy spell that gives me a duplicate of all the ten or more keys I find. The only drawback is, that they'll last no more than twenty four hours. At this moment I nearly feel thankful towards my now deceased Master for forcing me to learn these things. About the only good thing that he has ever done for me.

As quietly as possible I slip out of the door, which to my great relief doesn't creak at all and then I find myself on a deserted corridor.

After hurriedly pulling on my clothes I notice a distinct smell and manage to find the way to next lavatory where I can finally throw up in peace, with the copies of those hard earned keys clinking in my pocket. I hope Andy will appreciate what I'm doing here! If the world is fair for once then at least he'll have a hangover just as bad as my own. Serves the bloody idiot right for getting in trouble and relying on me to get him out of it.

Really, this is the first city we have entered since leaving Giciel's tower and just like that trouble seems to find us. Why me? Why does it always have to be me? After the way this morning has begun I feel entitled to a bit of self pity and therefore I stay for a few more minutes to lament the many faults and sheer cruelty of fate. I'm not very hungry yet, but I know from experience that later I'll be able to eat and I do need it, so the next thing on my agenda besides finding out what exactly has happened to my favourite Drow, will be to get my hands on a suitable breakfast.

Should I go back to the room and try to pry some information from that guard or soldier or whatever he may be? He won't notice what I've done, but the thought of him trying to touch me again speaks strongly against that specific course of action. Humans are just not my thing!

I decide to leave him where he is and try instead to find Dai. Dai is a Halfling and occasionally a business spy who still owes me a favour for helping him escape from a group of angry merchants, when they wanted to rip him apart for selling out details about their slightly illegal financial practises.

The last time I met him he lived in a small overpriced room above a bakery. Even if he can't help me with information he should at least be able to provide a decent meal!


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: The recognisable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

C 

C

**Breakfast**

After three or four wrong turns I manage to find the slightly crooked looking building. The bakery is still there, so chances are good that Dai will be as well. A timid young girl that I find in the midst of deliciously smelling bread, cakes and pies tells me that he should be up in his room sleeping. I present her with a brilliant smile and make my way up the stairs. As slowly and quietly as possible I open the door until I can see a chubby arm which is dangling from the bed. Everything else is currently hidden under a heap of thick woollen blankets, but I think it is save to say that he's alone. Not a common occurrence as far as I can remember. Grinning I walk up to the bed, where I take hold of the bedding and pull it all off in one sudden movement.

A squeaking noise indicates that Dai is not very happy with the current development. The eyes still closed he gropes around trying to retrieve warmth and comfort. When he realizes that he's not alone here the first thing he utters is: "It wasn't me!"

"Me neither." I explain happily and only now he recognizes me.

"Toren! What are you doing here?"

"Yes. It's good to see you too darling."

My halfling friend looks at me strangely and belatedly I notice that I must have picked up some of Andy's habits without noticing. I shrug and smile.

"How is life treating you?" I ask hoping to distract him from my unusual wording.

"Well, until this morning everything was just fine. Uneventful and boring just as I like it, but now that you are here I suspect that things will turn exiting."

The last word is said in a tone that one would normally use for expressions like overflowing toilet or foul eggs. Did mention that it was me who suggested that he sell the information about the merchant group?

"Don't worry." I say brightly. "All I need is a decent breakfast... and maybe a little bit of help in finding out what exactly happened last night in the Red Bull. You don't even have to get out of bed."

The last sentence seems to cheer him up considerably.

"Fine. Do you still remember where everything is?"

"Of course."

An with that I start preparing a large tray, which will probably take us hours to get through. Just the way we both love it.

"Sometimes judging by the way you eat I nearly suspect that you actually are a Halfling who is only pretending to be an Elf." Dai mumbles his mouth full with fried egg. I can only grunt noncommittally, because at the moment my own mouth is filled with the last bite of a delicious croissant.

"So", I say once I have swallowed "what do you know about last night?"

Dai shakes his head.

"Drank too much did you?" He states with a knowing glance at my still slightly dishevelled appearance and I can only shrug once again.

"I had much to forget."

"Yes I guess so, seeing that you were there in the company of a Drow."

My following "Well, he's nice. I think you'd like him too actually." Is meet with a very sceptical stare. Ok maybe I can't expect him to believe me right away, but at least he hasn't condemned me on the spot and obviously he does know something about last nights occurrences, so my decision to come here instead of going back to that cramped little room was probably right in the end.

"Never mind the Drow. Just tell me what happened."

"Fine."

He drags one round hand through the messy hazel locks and finally starts to enlighten me.

"Well, you can obviously still remember the name of the place, but after yesterdays events I'd say that you're about the only one in the whole city who hasn't heard what has happened there. Really the biggest fight since ten years if we are to believe old Bo and the whole building is reduced to a heap of crumbling dust. The city guard arrested more than fifty people and I believe your precious Drow was caught as well by the way."

An involuntary groan escapes me at the prospect of having to free Andy from the city's dungeons. Up until now I still had some hope that my guess could be wrong.

"I was wondering though", Dai interrupts my unhappy thoughts. "how did you get away when everybody else was arrested?"

"Slept with an officer." I reply without thinking still preoccupied by the problem of getting to Andy and only when I see the look of sheer incredulity in his face I realize what I've just said and blush deeply. When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?

"I erm... duplicated his keys."

A rather weak attempt to change the topic. It doesn't really work either.

"You did what?"

"Duplicated the keys."

Dai rolls expressive brown eyes.

"Not that you idiot. What you said before! It sounded like you slept with some guy to escape the fate of being thrown into prison."

"I was drunk." I say half-heartedly, not sounding very convincing at all.

"Toren what happened to you since we last meet? That doesn't sound like something you'd do."

I sigh. I never planned on recounting my time as slave. All I wanted to do was to forget these months and get on with what is left of my life, but now it looks like I won't have another choice.

"Listen", I say suddenly a bit angered by the unexpected confrontation with things I'd rather forget. "I went through a lot and I have absolutely no desire to relive these memories right now, so please don't ask and just believe me when I say Andy is nicer than the rest of his kin."

"Andy?"

"Yes I know the name is terrible, but he seems content to keep it."

"And what are you going to do now that he's stuck in a cell with a lot of angry humans?"

"I don't know." I grumble moodily. "I have to get him out somehow. At least I was able to get the keys."

Dai is unconvinced.

"I don't think they'll help you much. There's no way you could possibly get away with freeing someone so dangerous."

"You're not helping."

"Oh really. Who says that I want to help you? What you'd need is a lot of money and the assistance of someone more powerful than both of us and if you haven't changed out of all recognition I'd say that you have neither of those things."

Of course he's right. How frustrating.


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: See last chapter

* * *

C

"Who in this city is powerful enough to help us?"

I want to know from Dai.

"Oh so it's us now? Why do you think I'll help you with this absolutely insane and suicidal quest?"

"Erm, because you like me a lot and can't stand the thought of watching me die of a broken heart when they execute him?" I try, but he only glares at me.

"Can't you be serious for once? Even if we were to do this we had best plan everything out beforehand. None of your usual tactic of making things up along the way."

"Ok agreed. So you'll help me then?"

"I never said that I ...Yes, ok fine. You won't stop bothering me anyway until I've agreed will you." He growls and instantly turns his attention back to what is left of the food I prepared earlier, to hide the fact that the prospect of breaking into the city prison is actually quite exiting to him. Well at least I hope that's the reason.

Once he looks up again I give him the most brilliant smile I can manage under the circumstances. I'm not too fazed when he only shakes his head in resignation and sighs deeply. Now that I'm not alone anymore my mood has brightened considerably.

Once we've finished our breakfast we decide that it'd probably be best to go for a little walk in the streets to find someone who listens to the newest rumours and find out what the authorities are going to do with their prisoners.

Dai drags me to a disreputable looking tavern where he orders something called "Death at dawn" and tells me to sit down and behave before he vanishes in search of that certain somebody who might know more about Andy's future. A disgruntled woman in her late thirties comes and serves me the ominous drink, which I taste carefully only to discover that it consists mostly of beer and something spicy for the flavour. I have just started to relax a bit when suddenly something creaks behind me and a heavy hand drops on my shoulder. I nearly jump out of my chair in frightened surprise.

"There you are pretty elf!" A deep voice rumbles in my ear and once I manage to turn around I recognize who is currently holding me down. The guy from this morning! What does he want? Is he going to complain about my absence?

"Erm...I'm sorry... I wasn't feeling too well and I...I..."

I start to apologize just in case. Shit why did he have to turn up here? I don't really want him anywhere near me! Anything official always gives me cold shivers and reminds my of the many different prison cells I've seen in my life. Far too many actually.

"Ah don't worry. I understand. Here you might not believe it but, I'm an honest guy and I don't like to be indebted. Especially not to the likes of you."

He drops a few coins on the table, pats me on the shoulder and leaves. Absolutely speechless I stare at his quickly retreating back then at the coins. What in all nine fucking hells did I tell him last night? Well at least it seems that I'm not in trouble with the law for once, I decide happily after trying some more "Death at dawn".

Before I can really enjoy this new development though, the terrible old woman walks up to me and this time she brings someone else along who might just be the owner of this oh so wonderful place. I think about running away, but firstly they're far too close by now and secondly Dai chooses this moment to come back with a fat, sweating guy in tow. They arrive at the table just as the "owner" starts talking.

"If you're going to work here boy, you should be aware of my business rules."

I look at him with growing trepidation and hope that is all he has to say, but no of course he has to continue and bother me about the guard until I get angry, take the money push it in his hand and hiss: "Listen asshole I've no intention whatsoever of doing that kind of work anywhere and now leave me alone and let me have some peace and quiet to drink the shit you call beer around here."

That doesn't have the desired effect. Not at all really. It only serves to make him angry enough to suddenly grab me by the collar of my shirt and pull me up until my feet are dangling in empty air, which isn't terribly difficult because he's at least a foot taller than me.

"Listen you dirty son of a rat I don't take shit like that from whores like you and if I ever catch you doing business here without permission I'll cut your pointy ears off. Understood?"

"Let me down." I hiss and he shakes me a bit before he asks again.

"Understood?"

I look down the heavily muscled arm into the angry bearded face and decide wisely that he'll probably be able to hold this position much longer than me and my only shirt.

"Yes." I answer angrily through gritted teeth. This time he lets go of my collar and I drop to the floor in an embarrassing heap.

"Enjoy your beer."

And with that he walks away. Gods how I hate this city!

"You certainly have a talent when it comes to irritating people." Dai says dryly as he helps me up.

"Oh thank you Dai." I snap at him. "I've never noticed that before."

He just laughs and introduces the fat little man he brought along.

"Toren this is old Bo. He knows about everything that happens in the city."

"Nice to meet you." I grumble and he simply nods. Already I don't like the way he's looking at me.

"Dai said you want to know what happened to the Drow they caught yesterday?"

This time I'm the one who nods.

"Well I do seem to remember hearing something, but my memory is not very accurate these days. Old age you know."

"I don't have any money." I say flatly, which is true, because I just gave all of it to the annoying owner of this heap of rubbish.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure we can work something out. A nice little chat in private could work wonders for example."

Ah, so didn't misread the look and the dirty smile he's giving me right now clears out even the last tiny bit of doubt about his wishes. I look to Dai who seems a bit surprised and shrugs uncertainly.

"Have you by any chance heard what the big asshole told me a minute ago when he held me up there in the air?" I ask him sweetly, but he only shrugs totally unperturbed.

"I can tell him as well if he wishes to hear the story."

I if looks could kill old Bo would be screaming in anguish right now dying in the slowest way I could possibly conceive.

"Anyway" I growl exasperatedly, "I'm not a whore and I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten foot pole even if you knew how to turn lead into gold."

That doesn't sit well with him. I can see his face turn an interesting shade of red and then he says angrily: "So you're no whore, but you and the Drow slut blow half the Hell Gang in front of everybody, cause the biggest fight this city has seen in the last ten years and then you refuse my offer and insult me when I speak nothing but the truth?"

"Half the... I did what?"

That caught me off guard. He can't be serious! Half the Hell Gang? No way! Who're they anyway? Hell Gang what a stupid name.

"You did what?"

"I didn't." I claim stubbornly, crossing my arms in front of me.

"There are eyewitnesses."

"I was drunk."

He shrugs.

"You can drink as much as you like beforehand."

"I don't have the fucking time for this!" I yell at him in aggravation. Old Bo smiles serenely. Of course he has all the time of the world, the bloody bastard, son of a bitch! Damn him to hell! I don't want to do this.

"Bo." Dai cuts in. He doesn't sound happy. "Come on. He's my friend."

But old Bo stubbornly shakes his head.

"He insulted me."

So it's a matter of pride to him now. Damn, damn, damn! He'll never be happy with anything else I could offer and once again it's my own loose tongue that got me into this mess. Please there must be some other way out of this! Only, I can't see one right now and I really don't have time to play games.

"Fine." I ground out eventually. "What exactly do you want from me?"


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

C

C

"Oh nothing much." Old Bo says and pats my hand, which I withdraw immediately.

"You'll get one hour." I snap, surprising both myself and Dai with this sudden change of attitude. One hour is far more time than I'd ever want to spend in his sweaty company, but I'm desperately in need of the information.

"Five."

What! No way!

"Two."

"Settled."

I'm a bit startled when he agrees so easily. As is Dai, but for other reasons.

"Toren are you serious about this?" He wants to know. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I ignore his concerned looks and say: "Fine let's go then. I don't have much time. Dai I'll meet you later."

Doing my best not to notice him I get up and walk towards the door. The scraping of chairs on the floor indicates that at least one of them is following me. Unfortunately the owner is as well and I don't think I'll be able to get out before he reaches me. I turn around inwardly cursing him to hell and yell: "Listen, I gave you all the money I had without doing anything, so why don't you just leave me alone and stop bothering me."

When he doesn't halt in his avalanche like advance Old Bo decides to intervene. He simply puts a small, chubby hand on the hairy arm and to my surprise the guy actually stops and listens to his urgent whispering. Well if he wants to have me he'd better do anything he can to get me out of here in one piece. Even though I'd say he actually does have some measure of power judging by the way the other man behaves towards him.

"I'll see you at my place." Dai says quietly before he slips away unnoticed by the other two, with a last glance in my direction. He seemed sad, but I can't bring myself to worry about his feelings now. Have I really changed that much? To be honest: I don't know.

"It's your lucky day today boy." The owner growls at me eventually. "But remember, the next time you won't get away this easily."

I successfully suppress the urge to roll my eyes and only nod tiredly already turning towards the door once again. I want to get this over and done with as fast as possible. Even the thought of those sweaty, plump hands on my skin makes me cringe in distaste. I have of course learned to hide such sentiments, but they are there nonetheless. I think back on the nights spent with my Master. They were painful und humiliating, but at least he wasn't physically disgusting and besides then I didn't have a choice while I will now have to force myself to accept the touch of this irritating little man.

"Where do we go?" I ask shortly once we're out on the street, unwilling to have any more contact than absolutely necessary.

"My house." He replies evenly and turns to lead the way. I follow silently trying to mentally prepare myself for the next two hours. I don't make much progress. The streets are full of life and commotion, but suddenly all that does is to annoy me. Even the pleasant blue sky and the clear, moderate warmth of the spring sun do nothing to cheer me up. Much too fast we arrive at a plain house with red brick walls and a small blue door. The obsessive neatness of the building doesn't really give the impression that it belongs to him.

I duck through the door and hesitate for a second. Right there next to the door, very faintly, lingers a certain smell which I know from somewhere and that smell is linked to very unpleasant memories. I can't quite recall them now, but I know that the circumstances of that time were not something I'd like to experience again. Thyme, apples and something else I can't define. I shiver. As soon as I step further into the house though the smell vanishes and I'm left wondering. Where was it? Where did I encounter this before?

We're halfway up the stairs when it hits me. It's the incense the priests used back in that damnable city! Priests of Vhaeraun. Drow. I stop dead. All my instincts are suddenly screaming at me to get away as fast as possible. If he has dealings with Drow they might know who I am and start to ask questions about the death of my Master. Shit what am I going to do now? Damn, suddenly I can't think straight anymore. Panic is threatening to take over my mind. I have to get out!

"Um I'll be right back. Just give me a second." I mumble before hurriedly turning to head back to the door.

"What are you doing?" Old Bo asks clearly bewildered by my actions.

I've now reached the door, which doesn't open.

"Let me go!" I plead, not caring how pathetic I may sound.

"I thought we had a deal." He says. As if I care about that now!

"Yes we had. I ended it, now let me go!" I know I sound like a hysteric woman, but now that I'm down here at the door that smell hits me again and my panic increases tenfold.

"The door is not locked." He tells me from the top of the stairs. "Why are you suddenly so afraid?"

I try the handle again. The door still won't open. Shit!

"No." I moan in quiet despair.

"What is the matter with you?" He sounds irritated.

"Yes. Do tell. I would like to know as well." Says a third voice somewhere next to me. I whip around and of course it has to be a Drow. Who else would use this mildly sarcastic inflection, tinged with sadistic amusement and a certain bored curiosity? He's even wearing the black Mask of a priest and suddenly I have to fight the strong urge to drop to my knees. Only the fact that I still clutching the door handle prevents me from doing exactly that. My eyes are averted though before I even know what I'm doing. Six months of deeply ingrained obedience don't just leave you overnight. He must have been hiding under some sort of spell. I dimly remember something about Vhaeraun granting his priests that kind of power, but I don't care to dwell on it at the present moment. I have seen enough of the Drow to last me for a lifetime. Why do they always have to turn up around me?

"Bring him down." The priest is saying now. So there are more. Great! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. Old Bo stays mercifully silent during their descent and when I dare to look up I see two soldiers flanking him and one other Drow who is following behind them at a leisurely pace as if he's merely strolling down a nice, idyllic street. His garments are quite bright and colourful compared to what his people usually wear, but his smile is just as cruel as that of any other dark Elf.

I really need to get a grip on myself if I want to survive this.

Obviously since they were waiting for him in his own house, they want something from Old Bo. I only happened to be here at the wrong time. Seems like my abysmal luck is once again providing me with a lot of unwanted excitement.

"Ah, I know him!" The colourful one exclaims cheerfully pointing in my direction. "That's the whore I told you about. He and the other one caused the fight that got Ufrelyn locked up."

"Is that so. How interesting."

Oh no! I'm so dead! I pale considerably at his words. Any kind of interest from these people is probably going to be very bad for my continued well being. Without resistance I let myself be ushered towards a door to my left, which conceals a very spacious and surprisingly tasteful living room.

There are only two armchairs and of course the first one is immediately taken by the priest while Old Bo is roughly pushed down on the other one, the soldiers remaining by his side with matching expressions of dislike. This sentiment I understand perfectly. I didn't want to touch him either after all. Unsure of what to do I remain standing off to one side, hoping against all probability that no one will take notice of my presence if I just stay silent and don't move. There is some sort of proverb which perfectly matches the current situation. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, I believe it goes or something like that anyway.

"So now that we're all seated and comfortable," the priest is saying with a tone so pleasant it makes my teeth hurt, "we can have a nice little chat about that dreadful fight from last night."

So they want to know about it too! If I can get away somehow after this I'll have all the information for free! Despite the admittedly very slim chance of that happening I feel a bit more cheerful after this realisation.

"Well, " Old Bo starts, "I don't know very much actually."

"Well," the priest echoes him, "then you had better tell us all of it, don't you think?"

Faced with this thinly veiled threat the human blanches and nods. If that is even possible I'd say his sweat production has increased a bit.

"I will, I will. Certainly."

"Fine. Don't let me hold you back then."

Brrr this smile gives me the creeps!

"Yes, yes. The whole story." Old Bo mumbles obviously unnerved by the avidly watching Drow. "He was there", He points at me and thereby makes me want to strangle him on the spot. I really could have lived without this extra attention! "and that other Drow. As far as I know they got involved with the Hell Gang, which caused others to object when those guys didn't want to share. The whole incident developed into an actual fight that spread somehow and turned the whole building into rubble. The city guard turned up in the middle of the whole mess and arrested everybody they could get hold of, whether they were actually fighting at the time or not."

"Why is he" a brief nod in my general direction, "here now and not in a cell like the other one?"

"I don't know."

For a second I fervently wish he would just invent something and spare me the interested gaze of four pairs of vivid red eyes.

"Well?"

I know they won't be happy with my story, but there's no way around it and I don't dare to lie in case they have a spell which detects falsehoods.

"I don't really remember the night, but this morning I woke up next to an officer, so I guess we um... we must have had some sort of agreement." I finish lamely.

"We already know what happened that night up until the guards arrival." The colourful Drow tells me. "We have come here to find out where the prisoners are being held, but if you don't remember anything you're not exactly of much use to us are you? Maybe you should think about it for a bit." He suggests silkily with that cruel smile plastered all over his black skinned face.

I'm quite used to death threats directed at me by a Drow and force myself to stare back seemingly unimpressed, but it hurts that in order to save my own skin, I'll have to give up the only useful thing I've managed to acquire today.

"I suggest we make a deal." I say with the most confident voice I can possibly manage while being surrounded by a bunch of malicious killers.

"Really." The priest is obviously very amused, but if I break down now and show any weakness nothing will keep them from tearing me apart limb by limb. Sometimes I wonder if they can actually smell fear and are attracted by it. Damn what am I thinking? This is not the time for aimless philosophy Toren! Concentrate!

"Yes. I provide you with the keys and you help me get my friend out along with your own... well whatever he is to you."

"The keys, which you would get where?" He laughs in my face. "You show remarkable nerve for an escaped slave." I freeze horrified. "Yes of course I know. You gave yourself away there at the door. That mindless panic you displayed was very telling and besides, no one else I've meet of your people would ever feel the immediate need to kneel at my sight. But one thing does interest me. How did you know we were there?"

"I recognized the smell on you." I tell him flatly. "And I do already have the keys."

There's nothing more I can do now. He'll either agree and play with me for a while or he won't agree and but have fun playing anyway. I have been around the Drow for long enough to be aware of their deep rooted desire to live out and enjoy their domination of others. This is a game I was forced to play more often than I care to recall. I know my part in it. The part of the victim. As always.


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: Not mine, please see some other chapter for proper disclaiming.

* * *

C

**Kofyr**

**C **

"Are you telling me I smell?" The amusement is mixed now with narrow eyed annoyance. Hurriedly I shake my head.

"No! No. It's the incense. I remembered the scent."

"That you know it only proves the theory of you being a slave."

Oh it was only a theory? Sounded very much like utter conviction to me. I make a mental note to be more careful around this priest. He's either mentally unstable or just more clever than I am and both possibilities hold the potential for disaster.

"Give me the keys." The other one demands, already holding out a hand. Shit. If I give them what they want I'm as good as dead, because nothing would be gained for them by leaving me alive. How do I get out of this hole I dug for myself without having to lie?

"I... um..." Think Toren! Just this once! "Would... would you be very angry if I told you that I don't have them on me right now?"

Ah yes! Phrase it as a question and thereby tell no lies. I'm so brilliant!

"Yes." He hasn't moved a muscle, but still manages to seem so much more threatening all over sudden. I swallow uncomfortably.

"Oh. Ok. Nothing I can do then." I turn to Old Bo. "Sorry to get blood on your carpet."

To be brutally honest, I nearly faint after saying that. I know very well what they could do to me and all of it is incredibly painful. The wince comes automatically when the colourful one makes a move in my direction and suddenly I find myself on my knees. How I got there I don't even remember, but the fact that it's me who is kneeling makes me angry enough to glare at him. Getting up doesn't really seem like a very good idea though.

"Credit me with a bit more self restraint, will you." A voice chides from the armchair. "You'll simply have to go and get them. Kofyr will accompany you and see to your protection." At this he gestures elegantly in the direction of the colourful one. "It would certainly break my heart to hear that you were harmed on your way."

"Thank you."

I get up a bit too fast and experience the delightful feeling of all my precious blood rushing down towards the general direction of my feet. For a second I fear that I might still faint after all, but the second passes and when I can see again I deduce that now is the perfect moment for leaving Old Bo alone with his wonderful guests. Without another word I turn around and walk away, the only part which is not so nice about this picture is of course the Drow who has decided to follow me very, very closely. I can hear his steps and feel his presence only a few centimetres away from me.

We get out and silently walk down at least two busy streets before I can finally bring myself to turn around and look at my shadow. The sight that meets my eyes though startles me so much that I nearly walk into a cart. There is no Drow, at least not a visually recognisable one. The person I can make out is a deceptively innocent looking young boy. Only the evil smirk that spreads on his face upon noticing my confusion tells me that he is not what he seems.

"Like my disguise?"

This time I really cannot keep from rolling my eyes, but luckily he's more amused than angry. At present I'm more interested in getting rid of him, than in his bloody disguise, but the moment my gaze starts wandering around he seems to know what I'm up to and takes a gentle but firm hold of my arm, which makes us look more like lovers than anything else. An image that I absolutely despise right now!

"Stop that!" I hiss quietly. "I'm not going to run away."

"Yes, you should know better than that, but obviously you have done so before, have you not?"

Is he indicating that I simply ran away from my Master? Brrrr, the thought alone makes me shiver in fear!

"I didn't." I mumble still tying to disentangle myself from his grasp. He lets me for now, but still stays close.

"Excuse me?"

Oh so he wants to hear me say it again? Fine Bastard, here it comes.

"I did not run away." I say taking care to pronounce very syllable as precisely as possible, as if I was speaking with an imbecile. Annoyingly he simply ignores this and plows on.

"Then why are you..."

My angry glare shuts Kofyr up in mid-sentence and he just shrugs. Surprising actually. I didn't really expect him to show any reaction at all. Well I guess I won't be able to escape then, but even with what I have started to call "plan b" which includes giving the keys over, there's still the problem of "getting" them without him finding out that I've had them on me the whole time. Maybe if I just go to a place so disgusting that he won't look very closely I'll be able to slip them from my pocket. That would mean though that I would have to start digging in a big smelly heap of rubbish or something like that and I don't know if I'll be able pursue such activities without throwing up my breakfast.

And the fact that my greatly treasured keys will vanish after twenty four hours is a not so minor obstacle in itself, which I obviously need to discuss with Kofyr if I don't want my throat slit tomorrow morning. Or maybe he knows a way to make them last longer and I won't have to deal with the scary priest after all. On the other hand, maybe he doesn't and will just kill me on the spot. Gods! All this worrying is going to give me grey hairs! Why can't anything ever be simple in my life? I miss Andy. What would he do now? Probably laugh and find a way to get through this unscathed. Ah to hell with it!

"Let's get a beer." I say suddenly, turn towards the next available tavern door before Kofyr has a chance to stop me and even manage to drag him inside, because he is taken completely by surprise.

"What are you doing?" He wants to know, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Getting a beer." I pause remembering my disastrous financial situation. "If you have any money on you that is."

"Money?"

I nod.

"Yes money. Golden or silver, glitters, makes people happy if you give them lots of it. Do you have any?"

He only stares, presenting me with the opportunity to pull him towards the nearest table and gently push him down onto a chair.

"Live with you must be quite exiting." Kofyr states dryly once I have taken the seat opposite to him. He has obviously recovered from surprise and temporary helplessness. "So you honestly expect me to get you a beer now?"

I only respond with a smile which could probably be called flirty if one were to judge strictly in this matter. When he doesn't react besides giving me a bemused look I add a rather desperate: "Please?"

"And what of the keys?"

This is the moment where I must make up my mind. Do I lie or trust that he has a sense of humour? In the end I decide that lying would be too much of a bother, take out the keys and put them on the table between us. The sight of his eyes growing big and round is nearly enough to compensate for the crappy course this day has taken up until now.

"But you said that..." he pauses thoughtfully. "No wait you never actually said that."

A wide grin spreads over his face and relief floods my insides. It appears my guess has been correct and he does indeed posses some kind of humour.

"I can't believe that you really managed to cheat all of us. Well, I guess that deserves some kind of reward."

Good, I'll get my beer and once I've got it safely stored inside of me I can start telling him about the time limit, always hoping that he'll stay happy with the help of a little bit of alcoholic influence. It might also make him more aggressive, but he doesn't really seem like the type to gut me straight away in a fit of sudden fury. I guess I'll just have to risk it.

We drink in silence while he studies me and doesn't even try to hide it. I do my best to ignore his looks and make the fruitless attempt to drown my apprehension in the too sweet beer. The fact that Kofyr is still wearing the guise of the young human boy is slightly unnerving, because I can't quite connect the evilly grinning Drow from before with this embodiment of innocence.

"Who's your Master?" He wants to know when we're through about half of our drinks. I grimace shortly before I catch myself and manage to mould my features into something resembling a noncommittal smile.

"My Master is of no concern to you darling."

He mirrors my expression and replies evenly: "If you don't want me to tell Eberral about your little key trick you should reconsider that notion."

I hate Drow! They really are the vilest, most evil creatures I've ever had the displeasure to meet.

"Do you work for him on a permanent basis?"

I assume that Eberral is the priest, even though I probably shouldn't because assuming isn't a very safe thing around Drow. Anyway, now it's his turn to roll his eyes.

"No. He pays well though. Now answer."

"He's dead." I snap curtly, which earns me a raised brow accompanied with a disbelieving shake of the head and an incredulous: "You killed him!"

That in turn makes me laugh so hard I nearly spit beer all over the table. I know it's not all that funny, but compared to a hysterical bout of horrified screaming, which would be the alternative reaction I believe laughter is quite a good option.

"You really think I could do that?" I gasp out between bursts of giggling. When after approximately five minutes I have calmed down a bit I add: "My Cousin shot him after he fed her Chatai."

"Your Cousin?"

"Hmhm." I try to hide in the mug, but my efforts aren't very successful and I can't escape his next question.

"Is your Cousin still alive and here in this city?"

"No."

When the human-drow continues to look at me expectantly I feel compelled to give further explanations.

"She lives, but she's not going to be here any time soon. Happy now?"

"Yes!"

Yes. Great! I wonder if Ayren would actually help or even just talk to me again. Probably not considering the latest happenings at Giciel's tower. She's certainly still mad at me for messing up her love life. Well, it's not like I'll miss her much.

"So you're free now?"

I only nod. Can he please stop asking all these annoying questions?

"When did you get caught?"

I glare at him, but this time he remains totally unimpressed.

"Well?"

"Listen, why don't you shut up and stop asking me questions I don't want to answer. We'll get on much better that way."

Once I feel the prick of a knifepoint on my thigh I realize that this was not the smartest thing to say. These tables are much too small for my taste! With a bit more space between us he could never have reached me, but no I had to pick his one. Stupid me. On the other hand, if the situation were altered, he would probably just have found a different way of threatening me.

"We'll get on best if you don't play silly games and answer when I want to know something bitch."

The cold voice tells me that Kofyr is not joking and that I'm definitely out of options here. Why does he want to know all that anyway?

"Six months ago." I say icily throwing him a hateful glance. I have let myself be fooled for a short time by his harmless outward appearance forgetting the real person behind that open, trustworthy face. My attention focuses on the point of his cursed knife, which is slowly, teasingly being dragged upwards.

"What is the purpose behind your questioning?"

I force myself to remain calm despite the sharp, dangerous metal so close to my unprotected stomach. His following smirk does nothing to soothe my frayed nerves.

"I have a plan, but I need to know how good you are."

So he wants to play too. Fine. I can do that and I'll be damned good so he'd better watch himself.

"Now you know that I survived six months of slavery." I lean forward and slowly let my fingers glide up his one arm that is still resting on the table. "What does that tell you?" By now I have reached his shoulder and can slowly him closer until he is in a comfortable kissing distance. "Nothing really, don't you think?" The smirk doesn't waver which I take as encouragement to complete the movement and let our lips meet over the sticky table whose smallness is suddenly very convenient.


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

C

**Lord Liral**

C

When we part I know by the peculiar glittering of his eyes that I have him hooked. Now it's only a matter of keeping his interest. I'll still have to go on reminding myself though that this boy is not what he seems or I'll end up underestimating him again and the next time I might not get away with it.

"I've seen him in the cells." Kofyr tells me, which causes a sudden flash of anxiety to tear through my heart. Is he talking about Andy? What has happened to him and even more important: "What have you seen?"

My face and voice must somehow betray the depth of my feelings although I try to hide it, for he gives me an utterly condescending look and while leisurely stroking along my cheekbone replies offhandedly: "Oh nothing much. He's still alive as far I as I could tell and to your great luck he was even stuck in one cell with Ufrelyn and only three other guys."

Ah I can see where this is going.

"And this Ufrelyn was using a disguise just like yours?"

"Indeed. Not quite as nice as mine though." He grins.

"When does it wear off?" I want know. Maybe this presents me with an opportunity to stay silent about the keys.

"Depends." He appears a bit frustrated by his lack of information and surprisingly he lets it show. Perhaps Ufrelyn means more to him than he realizes. "If they took his ring the enchantment will only last until some time this night, if they didn't... well indefinitely."

"So if you're not sure that means we had better do something fast."

I'm all for that and to my great relief he nods! One major problem solved without any effort at all. This is how life is supposed to be. I take another sip of my beer and start to relax slightly. Maybe everything will turn out all right.

Sadly the next moment turns out to not be all right but presents the beginnings of another crisis. At least that is my first impression when I become aware of the Elflord with the six city guards in tow who's currently heading our way with an expression that could turn milk sour in an instant. Kofyr doesn't take long to react to my immediate change of expression, turns briefly and starts swearing softly. Only now I notice that most of the anger seems to be directed at him and not at me. That certainly makes a nice change to the usual routine! With one quick and hopefully inconspicuous movement I scoop up my precious keys and put them safely away. If there is going to be any trouble I don't want to loose them.

"Who in the nine hells is that?" I ask in an urgent whisper. I'm actually worried now, because they even brought someone in long flowing robes who can only be a mage. Kofyr has paled slightly and hisses back: "Lord Liral. I think he is very angry."

No really? I'd never have guessed.

"Why?"

The damned Drow only mutters something nearly unintelligible about cheating in business and a change of plan, but doesn't explain himself clearly. How am I supposed to deal with somebody else's problems if I don't know the details? I have quite enough of them myself in any case. Now I know how other people feel when I get them into trouble. Maybe I should start working on my lifestyle.

I don't think running away would be a good course of action right now. It makes you look guilty and this guy gives the strong impression of having that kind of self-righteous determination which makes people chase after you for years when you show even the slightest hint of guilt.

Instead I do my best to look as surprised as possible. I flatter myself that I'm quite good at pretending innocence. I just hope I'll be utterly convincing this time. The feeling of being surrounded, that follows shortly afterwards, when the guards close in on us is not a nice one. It's nothing though compared to the way I felt when my Master stood behind me contemplating in which way to hurt me next.

"There you are you dirty rat! Now that I have finally found you, you are going to pay."

These words accompanied by a generous amount of spittle are spat in Kofyr's direction. I don't envy him in the least! This is like facing an angry dragon. Not that I've ever seen one, but hey I've got an active imagination that helps me fill in all the blanks.

"And your sneaky partner as well! Must be my lucky day today."

Partner? Me? Oh shit! You could cut steel with this voice. I need to do something, plain innocence won't really help me much in this situation.

"You have a partner?" I ask dumbly, already knowing that I'll have to do better than this, even before I catch the sharp, cold smile of the enraged Elflord.

"Ha, ha." He says icily. "Don't think you'll be able to get away this easily!"

"I don't know him!" I try again, but before I can say more I'm interrupted by a sharp: "I don't appreciate being cheated. Much less so if it is done by a thrice cursed Drow, so If you value your tongue you had better shut your filthy mouth."

"A Drow?" I repeat in a last desperate attempt to get out of this. "I'm not a Drow."

"I don't care!" He shouts and simply turns around, dismissing my presence as appropriately dealt with. Nobles! Sometimes I'm inclined to believe that they are even worse than Drow! I'm quite sure they're at least twice as arrogant. If that is even possible.

"Take them and put them into a cell until the trial can be held."

Kofyr doesn't even try to resist when they seize us, which makes my eyes narrow in distrust. He must be planning something. Argh this is all happening much to fast! I feel like getting run over by a cart. No time to think. The hard grip on my upper arms is very uncomfortable and forcefully distracts me from my musings. Usually when I'm thrown into prison it's night and I'm so drunk that I don't notice these irritating details, but today I'm painfully sober despite the two beers I've had until now and have to go through the whole procedure in possession of full consciousness. To be dragged along the street in plain sight of anybody who cares to look is not something I want to do more than once in my life. People unnecessarily tend to voice their totally superfluous opinions on how prisoners should be treated and most of them involve rather painful procedures I certainly don't want to have used on me.

Of Lord Liral I only get to see a green, silk clad back for the rest of the way. Bloody Bastard! I'm glad when he parts ways with us at the entrance of the prison. Doesn't want to submit himself to the disgusting presence of petty criminals I guess.

With a laconic: "Here Carl, two to search and put away. Best to throw them in with the Drow if the Lord is right and this one is one of them black fiends as well." We're deposited unceremoniously in front of my guardsman. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. He's the last fucking person I want to see right now! Luckily he pretends not to know me, which at least spares me the whore- or- not discussion I was fearing.

"Any weapons?" He asks showing a distinct lack of interest, after which I promptly hand over my one long hunting knife. The sword has unfortunately gotten lost somewhere around Giciels tower. My guard, Carl, seems to be content with a very brief body search after this display of friendly cooperation. Well he's probably seen everything I have or don't have on me last night anyway, so why bother?

Kofyrs de-arming takes quite a bit more time. With growing annoyance I regard the small pile of weapons. How can he still move with this much metal concealed on his person? It certainly takes far to long to get rid of it. After ten minutes he spreads out his arms in a ridiculously inviting fashion. His search is much more thorough than mine and I smirk at him, but he only shrugs unperturbed. Nothing else is found in his various pockets, but the guards still regard him with a good measure of suspicion. The human-drow is still as complacent as before when we're led to the cells, which irritates me to no end, because I can't stop worrying about Lord Liral's wish for retribution.

Only when I step through the heavy iron bars I realize what they meant when saying "the Drow". Andy! Of course he'd be here. I must be really slow today. Maybe the beer was off. His eyes grow big at my sight.

"Toren!"

Immediately an insistent hand drags me down to where he's sitting cross legged on the cold stone floor. I shiver when I feel the damp coldness through my garments, but Andy seems unaffected.

"Yes it's me. Let's have a party. Nice to see you're still alive though."

He grins the white, sparkly grin that only a Drow can produce.

"It's like the first time we met don't you think darling?"

"Please don't remind me of that!"

I grimace. That hangover was one of the nastiest I've ever had in my whole life and the following events did nothing to improve the situation either.

"You met in a prison cell?"

For once Kofyr seems at least a little bit surprised.

"Don't ask!" Says a human looking guy somewhere to the right, who must be his partner, the mysterious Ufrelyn. Their welcome consists merely of a curt nod and nothing else. The three other occupants of this cell are all human as far as I can tell. They stay mercifully silent and restrict themselves to miserable stares or in one case snores

"Why are you here?" Ufrelyn and Andy want to know almost simultaneously.

"It's his fault." I say quickly pointing at Kofyr before he can reply in any way. "I didn't do anything."

He glares at me and snaps: "You shut up Elf!" Then he turns to his partner to explain.

"Lord Liral is here. He thinks he", the expression he's wearing while pointing at me is not flattering "is you and simply dragged us both here."

"Toren", Andy says softly "I had a really awful hangover this morning."

I grin, so at least I wasn't the only one who felt like shit.

"And I didn't get any breakfast."

Hands slip into my pockets from behind and rummage around without a single thought for decency.

"Do you have something to eat?"

I shake my head. A nice meal really wouldn't be bad, but I don't think anybody is going to come and serve it to us any time soon.

"No. Stop whining."

"What's this?"

Andy pulls out something that clinks.

"Oh that are the keys."

"Which keys?"

Hey the Keys! I'm sitting in a cell I can open on my own and just walk out of. Now that's great. Why did I forget about something so convenient? I'm really not my best today.

"The keys for..." I stop talking when I become aware of the rather interested looks of our cellmates. Andy quickly puts them back where they came from.

"So you do still have them." Kofyr says dryly. "I thought they might have dropped under the table. Very well, I suggest we wait until tonight before we leave. What do you think?"

I shrug, yawning.

"Whatever you deem best. I don't care."

I could do with a bit of sleep now. These surroundings can nearly be called peaceful compared to all the other things I had to see today and I do feel the strain of being bullied, harassed and pushed around all morning. Unfortunately Andy has other ideas.

"Toren what happened to you after I got arrested?"

I can't really talk about this morning, because I don't think Kofyr would approve of my revelation of his true heritage, but I know that Andy won't shut up until I have told him at least a bit. Well he'll have to be satisfied with the shortened and censured version of today's events.

"Fine. I woke up next to Carl, ran away to have breakfast with an old friend who said he'd get someone to help me to get you out of prison. Then I got arrested, which means we're now both arrested together and I'm really tired so I'll tell you about the rest when I have slept for at least four hours."

"You were going to get me out?"

"After I had managed to become aware of your tragic fate and sort out what had actually happened, yes."

So he obviously didn't really expect me to help him. I shouldn't be surprised. Guess that comes with being a Drow. Would I expect him to do the same for me? I can't quite tell and that worries me. I mustn't let myself think of him as someone who was raised with the same values I was, because I know for a fact that this was not the case.

"Thank you."

I don't think anybody except for me was able to hear that, but it puts my worries to rest for the time being. We'll just see how everything develops. Maybe even a Drow can develop a conscience. There's no point in jumping to conclusions I decide and lean back into his warm embrace hoping to catch a bit of sleep.


	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: Lalila... mind the gap...not mine.

* * *

C

**Teach you a lesson**

C

After a nice time of reasonably refreshing and deep sleep that is much too short for my liking I wake up again, because Andy is shaking me gently but insistently and is also whispering in my ear.

"Toren it is time. We have to go now."

"Gnn no. Need sleep." I mumble and try to turn around.

"The Master wants you Toren. You have to get up."

At this I nearly jump three meters high and stare around me in wide eyed alarm, before I realize that, no I'm not anywhere near our Master and that Andy has indeed managed to wake me up completely in less than three seconds.

"Never do that again!" I growl. "Not ever!"

Andy just shrugs and grins.

"Well it worked. I'll find a way to compensate darling, don't worry."

The promising leer he gives me let's forgiveness come easily and in the end I only sigh in sweet defeat. Our cell mates have missed the little exchange and are already up and clustered around the door apparently only waiting for me to come and unlock it. Well I'd hate to disappoint them.

After a bit of fumbling around in order to find the one key which fits our lock we are standing outside the cell in a cold stony corridor. Apparently the others have made some kind of plan while I was asleep, because everybody seems content to wait here while Ufrelyn and Kofyr go ahead. Probably to dispatch of any sentries. I'm not quite happy with this arrangement. The fact that one of them has only recently pointed the tip of his knife at me does nothing to inspire trust in any of the two.

After twenty minutes I get increasingly nervous and begin to contemplate a disclosure of the true identity of our Drow pair. Andy stays calm which soothes my troubled spirit. He should know... no wait he doesn't know who they are. Damn.

Just when I open my mouth to ask Andy what they have told the others Kofyr comes around the corner. Slightly relieved I decide to say nothing for now.

"You go first." He addresses the three humans softly. They comply with swift, noisy eagerness and are soon gone without any trouble. What has happened to the guards? I really don't want to find myself charged with the murder of city officials and send the Drow a suspicious stare, at which he just shrugs and smiles in a way so innocent it makes my teeth hurt.

Before I can ask him anything though we're interrupted by the silent arrival of Ufrelyn, who is wearing a triumphant smile which makes his partners next question appear quite unnecessary.

"Did you get it?"

The other only grins wider and holds out a hand presenting two silver rings, with a small ruby each and something which looks like a small, slim bone covered in intricate, flowing carving.

"Really how could you doubt even for a second I would fail in this!" He says while Kofyr is quickly snatching one of the rings before he puts it on a slender finger.

"Your self confidence my dear brother is astounding," he remarks dryly. "considering that you managed to get yourself locked up by a bunch of humans and needed the help of an Elf to get out again. Eberral was not happy. You'd better hope he sticks to the deal or this all was for nothing."

The other shrugs unconcerned.

"We have what he wanted, don't we?"

With that he turns and walks down the corridor.

"You know Toren," Andy whispers softly as we follow them along the corridor, assuming they will know an inconspicuous way out of the building. "he rather reminds me of you."

My following glare is meet by an unimpressed smirk.

"You will regret that!" I whisper back angrily and fail to notice that Kofyr has stopped in front of a high window. That only comes to my awareness when I walk right into him. The next thing I feel is the knife. This time it is located very inconveniently much too close to my neck.

"Sorry." I squeak, trying to move as little as possible, deeply resenting the sensation of a hand curling tightly around a generous portion of my hair to roughly draw my head backwards.

"If you value your worthless life you'll never do that again grey scum!"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again." I reply as meekly as possible, swallowing the acerbic response that was already clawing its way up my throat. Sadly my verbal restraint doesn't show the desired effect and I am not released. On the contrary, the knife is held closer than before and begins to draw a thin trickle of blood.

"No of course not." Kofyr says silkily, very close to my ear. "Especially not after I have taught you a lesson you little slut."

I don't need a fucking lesson you bastard! I don't dare tell him that though. I'd like to still be in one piece by the end of this night.

"Um why don't we just separate now and get out before someone notices us gone from the cell and starts making a fuss." Andy suggests carefully trying his best to keep this situation from getting out of control.

"Separate? I don't think so."

He draws my head back even further, which makes for an incredibly uncomfortable position and threatens: "If you don't get out and down there now and let my brother bind you, you will have the pleasure of watching the bitch die."

Andy has already taken a cautious step backwards and replies with a face carefully devoid of all emotion: "And you really think I care if you cut him to pieces?"

The soft chuckle from behind me is rather disturbing combined with this statement.

"Well we can put that to the test can't we?" He presses the knife even closer and the thin trickle grows into a worryingly steady one at which I simply cannot hold back a distressed whimper.

"Stop!"

A short helpless gasp, which nonetheless nearly has me faint with relief when the pressure lessens almost instantly.

"Don't kill him. I will obey."

Andy sounds defeated now and I deeply regret my unwanted involvement with these Drow. To get us into this kind of situation was not my intention when coming to the city. Do I have a case of bad karma? Why does everything I do always have to turn out so shitty?

"Good decision boy." A dark hand pets my cheek. "Who would help you on your way if he were to die tonight? You know very well that there's no way that you could survive in a city like this on your own."

Andy doesn't object in any way and just climbs out of the window, closely followed by Ufrelyn who ties his hands together once they're both on the ground. I watch with the other brother behind me, who's still keeping a tight grip onto my hair.

"What do you want with us anyway?" I dare to ask softly. Better know now than let my imagination wander into places I don't want to see.

"Why sell you of course. What did you think we'd do?"

Yes what did I think. The bleak future prospect of further slavery doesn't do much to cheer me up.

"Or we might have to give you over to Eberral if he needs further convincing."

Great! That's even better. I hate priests! Especially mentally unstable lunatics like this one.

"Get down."

So here it comes, I welcome you my doom and walk freely into your inviting arms! We're in for a real surprise though. Because after they take us to a cluttered, rubbish riddled and very narrow space between two houses, which can barely be called an alley, they take of their rings and reveal their true heritage. Kofyr goes first and earns only a mildly astonished glance from Andy who throws me a look clearly saying: "Why did you not tell me about this darling?" At which I can only shrug. When did he expect me to do that? It's not like we've been alone together at any time of this blasted day. When Ufrelyn does the same though I need to bite my tongue to keep back a startled gasp. Andy emits a strangely choked squeak which echoes my feelings perfectly.

I gaze up at the hideously disfigured body of what must originally have been a Drow. Now it is a strange and rather disgusting mixture of the former in the upper part and a spider for the rest. Long, deceptively fragile looking legs seemingly protrude at the sides. The way they move together in an eerily coordinated fashion, combined with the soft clicking noises of chitin scraping on chitin makes me want to throw up. This time I have apparently gotten us into some extremely deep shit. Deeper than I expected anyway.

"Shut up!" The spider thing growls at me aggressively, even though I didn't actually say anything. Why am I always the one being shouted at?

After this Kofyr begins with the short and precise preparation of a gateway which, as far as I am concerned will contain nothing but our doom. I don't bother to protest. It'd be useless anyway. I can't help the short moment of hesitation though, before I'm as the first of our group roughly pushed into the shimmering depths of the portal.


	8. Chapter8

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

C

**Rituals**

C

When I stumble out on the other side, I'm greeted by the sight of some rather surprised mercenaries who actually start to draw their respective weapons until they notice my bonds and relax a bit. Andy comes next and predictably runs right into me.

"Do you always have to do that?" I inquire waspishly.

"Do you always have to stand in my way?" Is the irritated response. After that we both make an effort to get out of the way as quickly as possible, because none of us particularly wishes to be stepped onto by a Half Spider. I know there was a special name for these things, but I can't quite recall it.

Things happen quickly after our two captors have arrived as well. Someone has fetched the priest and at his sight I wonder fleetingly what might have become of the human, Old Bo. Knowing the usual practises the Drow tend to employ he's probably dead. After a short discussion between Eberral and the other two, during which the bone changes its owner, we're dragged along with everybody else to witness the, as he calls it, greatness of Vhaeraun. In my own humble opinion I have already seen quite enough of that and will remain suitably impressed for the rest of my life, which could be quite short seeing how things are developing at present.

They are obviously just finishing the preparations for some kind of ritual that must have been planned for some time in advance, it appears to be different though to the ones I have observed during the last months. The main attention centres on Ufrelyn and not on an altar, so I guess it has got something to do with his current shape. It's the most logical reason I can come up with and it would most perfectly explain everything that has happened up until now.

I have been tied to a column, which presently provides a surprisingly comfortable place to rest my back and after it becomes clear that this will probably take a long time to complete I let my gaze wander over the faces of the people present.

Everybody is assembled in a perfect circle around Ufrelyn and the priest, who doesn't seem to tire even after nearly half an hour of incessant chanting. Most are Drow, but in a few I can detect hints of the influence of other races, which is a bit unusual for the majority of the dark elves has a strong inclination towards racism and wouldn't allow their blood to mingle with, what they think to be that of lesser races.

Another fifteen minutes later nothing notable has happened, I'm growing increasingly bored and start wishing that they would come to an end sometime soon. I can't tell if Andy feels the same, because we've been put on opposing sides of the circle and several people are between us effectively blocking my view of anything except for their backs and a few narrow gaps, through which I can catch fleeting glimpses of the two occupants of the circle. Just when I'm nearing a state of near drowsing a cloud of bright sparkles suddenly descends on Ufrelyn and my interest returns. The sounds that escape from the misty, sparkling haze indicate that there is a great deal of pain involved in whatever is happening to him. Serves him right! It's such a nice change to not be the one who suffers for once.

After a time much too short for my taste, the pained noises as well as the chanting cease and the mist starts to dissipate, slowly revealing the naked, now two legged shape, that is curled up on the ground panting and sweating from exhaustion. The anticipatory looks of everybody are now directed at him... or rather her as I notice when the haze has cleared enough to make such distinctions. Apparently the change from half spider back to Drow has included an unexpected change of gender as well. If this is the greatness of Vhaeraun I don't want to come into closer contact with it. I'm quite happy with being male for the moment.

Apparently Ufrelyn shares my sentiment, because he looks quite appalled after a short check over his body.

"You made me a woman?" He asks unbelievingly, looking up from where he's kneeling, still dazed from exhaustion. If Eberral is surprised by the turn of events he hides it very well indeed.

"Vhaeraun wishes for the number of his followers to increase. Having females among them is an efficient way of insuring that." He says matter of factly, as if this should have been expected to happen all along.

"You wish to use me for breeding!"

The first sings of anger and rage are creeping in, but there is still some disbelief left. I experience a strange split of emotions, on the one hand I can perfectly understand his horror about such a complete change and the prospect of being used in such a way, but on the other hand I am incredibly happy that it didn't happen to me. Being used while staying the same gender was bad enough, but to be forced into a change so profound only so somebody else can profit from it must be even worse.

When the priest does nothing to deny the accusation and only smiles instead in that self satisfied way that says : "I know more than you do", which tends to drive other people mad, Ufrelyn unwisely decides to attack him in a sudden fit of rage.

I know from experience that doing so while being naked and tired is a sure way to get yourself into trouble and achieve nothing at all, well at least nothing that's remotely advantageous. Kofyr is caught by surprise and reacts a second too late. Before he has even drawn his sword there are five others pointed at various important areas of his body.

I watch with barely contained glee as he is stripped of all his weapons, magical devices and armour. The only thing that would make me even happier is freedom, but since that is highly unlikely right now I'm content to settle for this instead.

Ufrelyn is watching as well from where she is being held securely by two mercenaries and is obviously very unhappy about the way things have turned out, especially when Eberral bestows her with a lingering appreciative gaze, telling her how much he'll enjoy getting her pregnant.

All four of us are put in a tiny, cold and wet cell. If we have to stay here for long I think we'll all die of pneumonia. Especially Ufrelyn who still hasn't been given anything to cover herself with. All in all the two seem to take the betrayal in stride. Such things are to be expected after all when dealing with Drow.

While looking for a place dry enough to sit on I notice that Andy is wearing a small smile, which makes gives me the strong suspicion that he knows something we don't. I abort my search in favour of drawing him into my arms, chin resting on his shoulder and his back to my front, which I decide provides more warmth and comfort than sitting on cold stone. Kofyr throws us an irritated glance.

"Can't you two ever stop touching?" He asks grumpily.

Andy only raises an eyebrow his smile widening.

"Why? Do you find that distracting?"

Instead of a clear answer we only get a growl, so I decide not pursue the matter any further and just leave him alone for the time being. Andy seems to have a different opinion about this though.

"That gateway you had, does it only lead to a specific location?"

Now all of us regard him with instant suspicion.

"It can only bridge a short distance, like the one between here and the alley for example. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." He says and pulls out a small gem. "The alley should be sufficient I guess."

"How did you get that?" Kofyr wants to know sharply, hurt pride at being robbed without noticing it shining through his words.

"When you tied me up there at the circle." Andy replies shrugging lightly.

"Never mind." Ufrelyn cuts in desperate to be gone from here. "Just open it already."

This time our wishes match perfectly.

We're lucky for once and nobody stops our departure, so soon all four of us are standing again in the rubbishy, rat infested alley we came from earlier. Andy glances at me uncertainly, taking a tiny step away from the other Drow.

"Where are we going to go now Toren?"

I really only know one place we could go, even if I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to go back to Dai's place and burden him with another visitor. Staying here is out of question though and I don't have any money which could afford us accommodation.

"A friend of mine lives here." I tell Andy softly, hoping despite all appearances that our other two friends will not listen and go away.

"We should be able to sleep over at his place for tonight."

And first thing tomorrow we'll depart as fast as possible from this hellhole of a city! When we turn to leave our present location though I realize a short way down the alley that we've unsurprisingly acquired two shadows.

"Who invited you to come along?" I ask pointedly. Without weapons and in one case even clothes they can't really do much to me can they?

They can, as I discover a second later when I'm suddenly lying on my stomach with a dark Elf on my back, face in some disgusting substance I can't bring myself to identify exactly. Fine so they are still dangerous. Seems like I have no other choice then. Bastards!


	9. Chapter9

Disclaimer: Drow not mine.

* * *

C

**Clothes**

C

The way to Dai's place takes excruciatingly long, because with a group of three Drow we're wary of attracting unwanted attention and have to be very careful even on the sparsely populated rooftops. Especially when one of said Drow is female and wearing nothing but a shirt. My shirt to be precise, which leaves me half naked and shivering in the cool night air. At least Ufrelyn had the courtesy to look grateful when I handed it over after a very persuasive glance from her brother. Andy of course doesn't mind the sight at all and only grins at my feeble complaints.

"This friend of yours, does he have a big bed?"

Distracted for a moment I nearly slip on a loose tile.

"Well, big for a Halfling. Not as generous as we're used to." I answer after just catching myself, earning a disdainful look from Kofyr for my clumsiness. He keeps looking only a second too long though, revealing more interest than he probably cares for. Another great reason to make me give up my shirt, I think grumpily. What a nuisance. I already regret kissing him, but at the time it seemed like a good idea and without this drastic change of circumstances I'm quite sure it would have been one too.

When Dai opens the door he nearly faints upon noticing my company. Not that I can disagree with that notion, but I really want to get out of the cold so I slip past him before he can utter a word of protest, feeling only slightly guilty about it.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Andy and Ufrelyn obviously still suffer from their prison induced malnourishment. I guess that can be remedied since Dai, true to his halfling nature, has a well stocked cupboard, even after our generous breakfast this morning. He doesn't say anything, only watches us raid his food supplies in silence, with a pained look on the cubby face and now I do feel guilty. Taking food from a halfling is about as cruel as taking gold from a dwarf, the only difference being that they would deserve it, whereas Dai doesn't. He watches Ufrelyn, who like me is still not wearing overly much, with a carefully concealed look and is probably wondering about his obviously unconcerned half nakedness. I am too, but maybe he just thinks of a filled stomach as something more important than decency.

"I didn't invite them." I try to console my friend, but this doesn't work very well and makes Kofyr glare at me once again so I wisely decide to keep my mouth shut from now on. What's he on about anyway? We got away, so why can't he fucking relax for a bit.

After he has apparently taken care of the worst of his raging hunger Andy finds back to his usual playful mood and slides one hand under the table where it comes to rest on my leg. It doesn't stay there for long though and soon I have to struggle to keep my composure. Apparently I haven't done as good a job as good as I thought, because my not so favourite Drow Kofyr drops his potato filled spoon back on the plate in a clattering gesture of exasperation and snarls: "Now why don't you two go and find yourselves a bloody bed! You're getting on my nerves."

With this he has once again hit the bottom of my patience.

"Well I simply assumed that you would take the bed," I reply sweetly "just like you take anything else that happens to catch your fancy."

This time the table between us is big enough that he can not reach me. I was careful to make sure of that before speaking. Dai's eyes grow wide in alarm at the following growl.

"If you don't shut the fuck up now Elf I'll cut out your tongue with a blunt kitchen knife!"

Not that he actually has a sharp one, but I don't see that happen anyway.

" Will you?" I reply and out of the corner of my eye I can see Ufrelyn and Andy sharing a shrug and a very resigned look. Obviously they get on a bit better than Kofyr and I. He has actually picked up one of the knifes from the table now and is getting up. I guess I'd better say something to stop him, because his expression is quite murderous.

"You know, if you so much as touch me with that I'll scream." I tell him. Obviously not impressed he starts on his way around the table.

"I'll scream so loud that the whole neighbourhood will come running to see what has happened."

He's still not stopping. I'd better get up now and try to run away. Unfortunately my chair chooses this moment to develop an inconvenient mind of its own and trips me, so that I fall flat on my face. Gods this is embarrassing!

"And they will come!"

Is that panic I can hear in my voice? Yes it definitely is! Something had better happen now to keep him from mutilating me with that awfully blunt looking knife. Just when despite all my short lived struggling black hands close around my throat and I have inwardly said goodbye to my unmarred features Ufrelyn decides it's time to speak up.

"You should stop now brother." She says with a calmness I don't feel at all. "We don't have our disguise anymore and I'd really hate to go out there while still wearing only a shirt when someone comes along and raises alarm, because you made him scream."

Surprisingly in the second following this short, almost bored statement all action against me ceases and the hold on my throat is reluctantly released, even though he remains sitting on my stomach. But when I tell him he doesn't believe me does he?

"Fine." He says, sounding disturbingly calm now as well. "I'll find another way then to deal with him."

I think this can safely be seen as a rather worrying statement.

"Maybe the slut will even like it."

Yes now I'm definitely worried!

"No!"

Upon this short passionate cry from Dai we all turn to him, almost surprised to find that he's still there after he kept silent for so long. I know Andy wouldn't object. To him obedience is the normal way of life, because he knows no different and seems to have accepted the other two as some kind of weird substitute Masters for the moment. After all those years it probably comes purely out of habit. For me it is not quite so habitual though and I am glad for Dai's outburst, at least until I hear Kofyr say: "No?" With a wide smirk. "So you want to take his place then little Halfling?" He asks mockingly, slowly running intrusive fingers along my jaw. I certainly do not want one of the few friends I have to suffer for the regrettable lack of self restraint I usually display in the presence of volatile people, so I force myself to smile and return the slow deliberate touch to distract him from this dangerous path of thinking.

"Why bother with a Halfling when you can have better?" I ask quietly, hoping that if I show some measure of cooperation he'll just let it slide. I do my very best not to look at Dai. To see the hurt and confusion which must surely be showing on his face would be the death blow to any determination I have managed to dredge up.

How has it come to this? I wonder briefly while looking into red eyes sparkling with cruel excitement. A sight I have already seen far too often in my life. Why am I once again doing this, submitting to somebody I can't stand only because it is easier than trying to resist. I had thought that this part of my existence would be over with the death of my Master, but it seems to cling to me consistently like the smell of a skunk. Am I stained and twisted for eternity now? What a horrible thought!

"Stop playing around when we have more important things to do!"

This time Ufrelyn's tone of voice reveals an alarming measure of aggravation. Maybe witnessing this little scene has been an uncomfortable reminder of the unfortunate change of gender she had to endure today.

"I need clothes and we both need to get some kind of weapon before we can get out of here. This won't help a bit."

At least I'm not the only one with problems here. The thought is mildly comforting. Especially since I'm now free to sit up once again and can continue with my oh so rudely interrupted meal. This time I vow to myself to keep my mouth shut, at least until I have finished eating.

Dai volunteers to go off on search of appropriate garments for our newly created woman, taking the opportunity to remove himself from the oppressive presence of his unwanted guests and Andy is chosen to accompany him to make sure we won't have any nosy visitors afterwards. When after a few minutes the silence becomes too heavy for me to bear I finally ask the question which has been nagging me for some time now.

"What have you done to Lord Liral to make him chase you with such vengeance?"

I have not addressed anyone in particular, so for a change it is Ufrelyn who answers me with barely concealed satisfaction, leaving Kofyr to throw a scowl in my direction.

"We sold the stupid Elf a totally useless artefact for a lot of gold, making him think we were harmless humans and in addition to that we stole his precious family heirloom while he was looking the other direction, to use it as a bargaining chip with Eberral." Here she becomes a bit surly. "Not that it did me much good in the end."

"Are you talking about this strange bone you gave him?"

Both nod.

"It's supposed to be from some long dead war hero I think." Ufrelyn explains with surprising patience and shrugs. "At least that's what the priest said when he hired us to steal it."

She doesn't seem very concerned about either the priest or Liral, but that may be a deceiving impression. You can never really know with a Drow.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask on the off chance that the current talkative mood will make them grace me with a little more information.

"Did your Master not teach you that it is dangerous to ask too many questions?"

Kofyr is speaking in a manner more jesting than actually threatening, but the meaning could not be any clearer. Shut up or you'll regret it. Fine, I've had enough trouble for one night. I'll heed his wishes. With a shrug I resign myself to not knowing and proceed to toy with my leftovers, carefully avoiding their red gazes. I actually try to avoid looking at them at all, but after five minutes of occasional bored sighing Ufrelyn decides to occupy herself with a half filled jar of strawberry jam. The way she is thoroughly licking her fingers is quite mesmerizing I find and realize that it has been quite some time since I have last slept with a woman. I don't get any further though in my contemplations, because Andy and Dai are coming back each with an armful of varied articles of clothing.

Ufrelyn doesn't hesitate and immediately starts picking through the heap. After a few seconds she emits an ear splitting, dangerously enraged shriek.

"Who of you brought this! I will cut your fucking throat! This is not funny! How could you dare assume that I'd ever wear something like that?"

During this little tirade she is forcefully waving the offending garment, a long, bright red skirt with flower embroidery. Dai shrinks back in a corner horrified by this abrupt rise of anger, but Andy suddenly perks up, quickly snatches it from her grasp and says: " Oh sorry, that's not for you darling. I brought it for Toren. He does look so tempting in skirts. Our Master used to love it." With that he turns to me, a pleading look in his eyes and continues in a terribly cheerful voice: "Come here you can try it on!"

One thing our Master has never ever done is to make me wear skirts, but in this particular moment I can see the merit of Andy's lie and take it with an only slightly forced smile. Better to put that on than to have Ufrelyn throw a fit and while I do that I take the opportunity to get back my own shirt, which has been discarded by the now appeased Drow and replaced by a bright blue one that seems to meet her standards better than mine did. Just when I am finally standing there dressed in skirt and shirt a knock comes from the door. Kofyr makes hasty shooing motions for Dai to go and answer while we others do our best to find a hiding place in the suddenly very small flat. After a short, frantic search I end up crammed in a cupboard together with the for once fully clothed Ufrelyn. Dai opens.

"Good evening to you master Halfling."

Ufrelyn cringes.

"That's Liral!" She whispers in alarm.

"Bloody Bastard! Vhaeraun steal his worthless soul!" I mutter darkly, remembering how he didn't even listen to me before throwing me to the guards. I don't think he'll be more lenient now that nobody is watching.


	10. Chapter10

Disclaimer: The recognisable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

C

**My favourite Elf**

C

Ufrelyn emits a strangely strangled noise that could have been a laugh.

"What?" I want to know.

"You curse him in the name of Vhaeraun?" She asks softly, amusement still evident in her voice and only now do I notice what it is that I have actually said.

"Andy..." I try to explain, but in his moment my attention is drawn back to the more important business of the annoying Elf Lord at the door who is now entering despite Dai's half hearted protests.

"We only want to ask you a couple of questions and then we'll be on our way again. We'll be so quick, you won't even notice that we've been there."

The words are punctuated by the scraping of a chair, which indicates that Liral must have sat down at the table. So much for being quick I think miserably while my left leg already starts to tingle unpleasantly. The air in the small, dark space around us is very quickly becoming hot and stale.

"Do you know a man called old Bo?" The Elf wants to know at which both Ufrelyn and I tense instantly. If he knows this much and has come to Dai's home, why doesn't he just start turning the whole place upside down. The traces of a meal much to big for one person and the clothing scattered all around the room are very clearly showing that the Halfling was not alone here.

"Yes." Dai says shortly. There is no sense in denying it. There have to be a lot of people who are aware of their acquaintance, he seemed to know him quite well after all when he brought him along this morning.

"He's dead."

Well that's certainly a blunt way of breaking the news. I hope Dai didn't like the guy too much. I know that I didn't! I hate sweaty people who insist on groping me.

"A grey Elf was seen with him around midday. He's supposedly the last one to have met him before he was brutally murdered in his own house."

Thank you very much asshole! How dare he imply that I killed the stupid human and he even finds the time to insult me in the very same sentence! I'm nearly angry enough to burst out of the cupboard and yell at him to shut the fuck up. Ufrelyn must sense my agitation because she puts a restraining hand on my knee, well as restraining as she can get under the circumstances. The small touch calms me nonetheless and I stay where I am. Dai remains silent after this nasty accusation, but the bloody Elf still isn't finished.

"Afterwards myself and a few of the honourable members of the city watch arrested said Elf together with a Drow when they where having a conspiratorial meeting in a tavern, but they together with several other prisoners managed to evade our security and escaped after killing three guards and stealing valuable items that were locked in the prison's safe." Here he pauses for purely dramatic reasons before continuing: "The city council has put a bounty on their heads and would be extremely grateful for any information on their whereabouts."

Thank you fate you have just dropped the biggest heap of shit on me that exists in the whole universe. There has never been a price on my head before! I'd bet my shirt that Liral was behind this, so maybe I should be thanking him instead or cut his throat, which would be even better.

"What is he waiting for?" I whisper edgily. "He must know that we can't be far."

Ufrelyn manages to shrug despite our tight surroundings.

"He's always been a player that one. That's what made it such fun to steal from him."

Yes I can clearly see that. What a great idea to pass the time. Must be something out of the "worthy adversary" category that made them do it. Well besides the deal about the shape change. Stupid Drow! When Dai doesn't immediately start to relay his knowledge Liral feels compelled to elaborate.

"They would be willing to pay in gold for any hint that helps us catch these highly dangerous individuals."

Highly dangerous? How flattering. Dai remains silent. The knowledge that Kofyr is hidden somewhere in the kitchen and might get the chance to reach my friend before anybody manages to subdue him does probably play a part in this prolonged silence. Then I feel it, someone is casting a spell! The whole talk is just a manoeuvre to distract us. But before I can mention this stunning bit of news to my cupboard companion we both freeze. Damn! Is my last thought, before someone wrenches the door of our little hiding place wide open and shouts out: "Over here! I have them!"

If I could I would definitely grimace now, but my whole body remains frozen and incapable of any movement. Caught for the third time in one bloody day. I really don't want things to continue this way. All this excitement is bound to give me heart attack! Inevitably some nameless elvish Soldier drags me out by the shoulders for all the world to see. This time there is no city guard with him, but only a group of about seven elvish soldiers and the mage. Apparently Liral trusts nobody but his own entourage.

"Now what do have here?"

Yea, gloat as long as you still can. I think angrily, though how I'm going to stop him I have no idea as of yet.

"My favourite Elf."

He still doesn't believe me judging by his rather sarcastic pronunciation of the word "Elf". Too bad that I'm in no position to tell him that he is sadly mistaken if he thinks me a Drow. Only when his, and everybody else's eyes for that matter, widen slightly I realize that I'm still wearing the skirt and I can't even close my own eyes in mortification. Luckily this is the moment when they finally find Andy and Kofyr, so the general attention is drawn away from my ridiculous garments resulting in some relief on my part.

"Did you not say that there are only two?" The mage questions in surprise. Instantly the hold on my head is released and he turns to me with a suspicious look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Ah thank you so much. Now I can finally explain myself to somebody who might actually listen to what I have to say.

"I'm not a Drow." I blurt out. Yea great introduction I know, but I continue hastily to try and explain the circumstances a little better.

"We have nothing to do with whatever they did. I only met the two today and would be glad to never lay eyes on them again." And with a glare towards Liral I add: "And just to clear that up, I didn't kill the bloody human either."

"Well who did then?" The mage wants to know with a rather doubtful look.

"The priest who has the bone now."

This is met with several raised eyebrows and a deadly, dark scowl from Kofyr.

"What priest?"

"The priest they worked for." I nod in the direction of Ufrelyn and her brother, which causes the scowl to deepen and become slightly sinister, up to the point where I have to look away, because it reminds me too much of my old Master.

"And him?" The mage gestures towards Andy who is getting tied up now.

"He belongs to me."

The considerable measure of doubt I am facing here increases by the second. They don't seem very happy about my answers and Liral throws his mage an enquiring look.

"He's not lying." He gets told, which doesn't do much to soften his frown.

"Fine. Let's question the others." He decides eventually after staring at me with a rather disgusted expression for some time. I find that a bit unfair. It's not my fault that I am dressed so inappropriately after all and if he chooses to believe me to be something I am not, he really shouldn't blame me for his lack of judgemental skills.

I'm picked up rather roughly and two of the soldiers drag me towards the corner where they have already deposited Andy and Ufrelyn and start to tie my hands together behind my back despite any protests I utter. I hate this, getting tied up all the time is very bad for the circulation! Well at least I can move the rest of my body once they're finished and the bloody spell is taken off me. These men must be some kind of personal guard for the Lord, seeing as they are all Elves and quite disciplined as well as armed with very expensive looking swords that wouldn't even be remotely affordable for a simple city guard.

"Don't you think he looks a bit like Giciel?" Andy whispers as soon as we're not the object of immediate attention anymore and everybody has turned towards Kofyr.

"Who, the mage?"

"Yes."

I consider for a second.

"Nah. Only a bit around the nose maybe, but I can't really see much else. What makes you think of Giciel anyway?"

Not that I want to think about him right now. Our parting wasn't on the best of terms after I had thrown a little tantrum in his bedroom and then rushed off to barricade myself in his bathroom for an hour. Him and Andy didn't get on very well at all.

"Well he reminds me of him. That makes me think of Giciel. Logical conclusion isn't it?"

"Shut up! No talking from prisoners." The soldier next to Andy admonishes sternly and elects to back up his order with a nasty kick to Andy's unprotected side, which makes him hiss in pain.

"Stop that." I snap, forgetting for a second that I am bound and defenceless, but that only serves to anger the warrior further and he comes to stand over me now.

"Or what?" He asks with the supreme arrogance of someone who believes he did something perfectly justified by kicking a helpless prisoner. "Did I just hear you defending a Drow?"

"Yes." I reply with all the contempt I can muster and continue: "Go and kick someone who can kick you back instead of taking out your frustrations on those who cannot defend themselves."

He actually seems taken aback for a second, but then the green eyes narrow dangerously and I realize that I have gone too far. Implying in front of his comrade that his act was one of dishonour is probably not the most intelligent thing to do to a proud man and this one seems to have pride in abundance.

"Are you challenging me to a fight over him?" He still sounds a bit surprised and confused, but the first signs of anger are beginning to show. They increase drastically when I say: "No. I have no desire to fight you. I would loose anyway so there's no point."

This is nothing but the truth. I can wield a sword against Orcs or even humans, but I am in no way a match for a fully trained warrior like this one and I know it. He stares at me, his pride apparently hurt further by my refusal and I'm beginning to feel a bit exasperated. There's no need to be so fucking touchy about this! It's not like I insulted him outright or called him a bastard, even though he certainly is one in my opinion.

"So you would slaughter a human, but you don't have the guts to stand up to me face to face?"

Yea, that you would love that wouldn't you.

"Did you not listen? I said about a minute ago that I didn't kill him and your own mage told you that I spoke the truth. Which part of this incredibly complicated story did you not understand?"

Andy is nudging me discreetly trying to tell me to stop, but I'm not really in the mood to listen. The soldier in front of me is getting increasingly frustrated, but obviously has some reservations about giving me the same treatment as Andy.

"Well what the hell are you doing here anyway, running about with a bunch of criminal Drow?"

"He's a whore." Ufrelyn inserts helpfully, which makes me want to kick her now. Hard.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snap and glare at her, so hard it would probably hurt me if put just a bit more effort into it. It's too late though and all I can do is mutter: "Thank you very much you stupid cow." and watch the disgusted gazes run over my body, which is suddenly, as if by magic, turned into a entirely different thing than it was only two seconds ago. Perception can be a funny thing sometimes.


	11. Chapter11

**Disclaimer**: The recognisable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

C

**Disgrace**

C

After Ufrelyn's little revelation the guy decides that I'm not worth any more of his precious attention and he and his friend turn away to listen to Kofyr's interrogation. Ah well, it could have gone worse I guess. At least we're all in one piece and he has stopped kicking Andy. Even though it still riles me that he will now certainly look down on me from the high pedestal of some perceived moral superiority.

Now we can listen as well and maybe try to formulate a plan to turn things to our advantage again. Andy's and mine I mean. I don't see much of an opportunity for the other two to get out of the hole they have so stupidly dug for themselves.

During the next hour of painstakingly thorough questioning it gets increasingly clear that neither Andy nor me really had anything to do with the whole bone disaster, which for a reason I don't quite understand makes Lord Liral look at me with even more distaste. I have no idea what goes on in his head, but I think he could at least tell his men to remove our bonds. He doesn't though. What is his problem?

I understand after he offers to give us over to Kofyr if the Drow will bring his oh so great and important bone back. That really drops my jaw!

Who'd have thought that the high born and noble Lord would stoop so low as to use people as tokens of trade? The soldiers around me look slightly uneasy at the suggestion, but don't do anything to remedy the situation. Spineless bastards all of them!

It's no big surprise when Kofyr agrees to go, together with the mage and another of the soldiers, to retrieve the stolen artefact in exchange for Ufrelyn's and his own freedom as well as Andy's and mine. Or rather their freedom and our custody. As far as I can tell this day is getting progressively worse, with no signs of improvement.

My apprehension grows to new heights when Liral tells his mage to open a portal. The last time I was pushed through a portal nothing good came of it and I don't see any reason why things should be different in this case. There's no telling where we might end up this time and nobody seems inclined to give out any information about our destination. I can guess though that it'll probably be some sort of residence or stronghold in the possession our dear Lord Liral. Where else would he bring valuable prisoners after he apparently doesn't put much trust in the city guards any more?

I step through the stupid portal with an absolute minimum of cooperation, a behaviour which causes several dark scowls on the side of Liral's soldiers, who basically have to drag me through the chaotic swirl of colours, and does nothing to improve our situation. As always Andy manages to run into me as soon as he takes his first step in our new surroundings. This time I restrain myself and merely throw him a short, subdued glare, before I am utterly mesmerized by the sight of the hall sized room we now find ourselves in.

The ceiling must be there somewhere above our heads, but I can't make it out through the spelled, white mist that is floating lazily through a thick maze of slender, grey columns which fills the whole hall. I can't tell for sure though how far this place really expands, because its boundaries are mostly obscured by the aforementioned mist. The sweet smell of wood and water that hangs in the air confuses me even further, as I can see no trees and the only real green I can see are a few Roses which wind their fragile stems around some of the colums. It makes me wonder though, whether we actually are in a building or if this is just a beautiful and highly sophisticated illusion.

After witnessing the extravagant and lavishly decorated, but tightly controlled world of the Drow city this seems like a strange opposite. It serves the same purpose and yet it is so very different in its core, so undefined and free. Someone tugs on my sleeve to get me going again and I realize that I am staring, but so are Andy and Ufrelyn. The gate is already closing as I watch and since neither Kofyr nor his new companions have joined us I think it is safe to assume that they'll start on their little venture immediately, leaving the rest of us to wait here in this excessively elegant, but slightly eerie place.

"Enjoying the sights?" Liral wants to know with a condescending sneer and for once I just keep my mouth shut and shrug. Anything I could possibly say now would change nothing in the way he perceives me so why bother? If he wants to despise me so badly then he's more than welcome to do so. I can't stand him either.

Surprisingly after they change our bonds so that our hands are in front of us once again all three of us are put in the same room. Together with no less than four oppressively scowling sentries, but at least I still have Andy. There is one double bed and a small, wooden table with a mirror and a simple basin of clean water. The large room has no furniture other than that, which leads to the current situation where we, the terribly dangerous prisoners, are seated on the rough, green carpet with our guards standing at the walls trying to keep up their impressive glare despite the fact that their facial muscles must surely be cramping. My special friend from before is present as well, a circumstance which is not to my liking, because he's still giving me strange looks and the way his gaze drifts towards Andy from time to time tells me clearly that he's coming to some conclusions about us. Not that he's wrong, but he'll certainly manage to get the whole facts confused anyway.

I decide that, since he's obviously making up his own little story in any case I can just as well go ahead and get a bit more comfortable, so I rest my head on Andy's shoulder and try to catch a bit more sleep. Sleep is important for your well being and I have learned early in my life to get as much of it as I can possibly manage. This habit has sometimes lead others to call me lazy, but I don't really care much about that. It's not true after all. I just know better than to waste my time running after things I'll never have anyway.

Two hours later I'm awake again, my special friend is still staring and my backside is starting to hurt from sitting on this rock hard, uncomfortable piece of shit they call a carpet. In addition to this delighting state of affairs I'm getting very bored and thirsty. Ufrelyn is still sitting in the same position she had adopted two hours ago when I went to sleep, with a face so neutral I can't even tell if she's tired or not. I really don't know how she does that. Andy is currently trying to hide behind the thick, white curtain of his hair, but he's not doing a very good job of it with the restless way he keeps moving all the time. Maybe he's bored as well.

"Toren?" He says quietly, which instantly makes our guards narrow their eyes in renewed watchfulness.

"Yes?"

"Could you scratch my back?"

For a moment I'm actually taken aback, but then I realize that he has no other option than to ask me, because it is a bit difficult to scratch your own back when your hands are bound before you.

"Fine." I sigh and start scratching between his shoulder blades.

"Ah, maybe a bit further down darling?"

Rolling my eyes I follow his direction and move my hands downwards.

"A little harder?"

A sharp laugh erupts somewhere from my right. Hm, who on earth could that be? Yes, of course it is the stupid soldier who likes to kick his prisoners.

"Is that your usual kind of foreplay?" He wants to know with a leer, at which I see his comrades give him slightly appalled glances. It seems I'm not the only one who thinks his comment a bit tasteless. I have to bite back a laugh though when Andy actually answers with a voice so serious and matter of fact only I will probably know that he's joking.

"No, the usual foreplay would start with me taking our clothes off, licking him all over and whispering lots of dirty things in his ears."

"That version of events was rather short don't you think?" I whisper for Andy can be far more elaborate than that, but I'm nonetheless pleased with the slightly shocked faces of our guards. Even Ufrelyn has to repress a smile.

Maybe this is the best time to ask for a bit of water. Despite my thirst I didn't dare to try this before, because nobody seemed to care very much whether the three of us died or lived, but now that they are still in shock and more vulnerable I might be able to convince one of them.

"Could you please..."

"No!"

Ok there goes my theory. I'm still thirsty though.

"But I just..."

"No! Can't you listen or do I have to make you understand?"

So he doesn't even want to know what it is that I need? Well fine. That means war then.

"If you don't get me a glass of water this instant, I'll fuck him right in front of you!"

I growl at the circle in general.

"As if you'd ever do that."

The unveiled contempt in that statement irks me so much that I actually decide to turn my not so serious threat into real action and pull a slightly surprised Andy into a sudden kiss. My resolve lasts about ten seconds, until I feel the tip of sword at the side of my neck and release him.

"You wouldn't dare doing that."  
I challenge the young soldier who is holding this inconvenient weapon.

"Yes he would." My special friend claims nastily. "If you persist in performing indecent acts I will in fact order him to stab you." His face turns into a grimace of disgust as he continues in a hiss. "You are such a worthless disgrace for an Elf! I'm sure your clan has probably cast you out you traitor."

With that he has hit a sore spot. Too close are these words to those my Master had me repeat over and over until I didn't know truth from lie any longer. Instantly I turn pale and cannot bear to face him any longer. Some wounds are slow to heal.


	12. Chapter12

Disclaimer: Drow and background-world are not mine. You all know it anyway.

* * *

A/N: If you're reading this you will have noticed the move and change of name. I hope the change doesn't inconvenience anybody and you'll go on reading like before. Reviews would be nice. grin

* * *

C

C

**Escape **

C

C

"No big words from you anymore?" He wants to know nastily upon seeing me turn away in defeat. "The truth hurts doesn't it traitor?"

I can feel Andy shift a little closer, trying to ease my internal anguish simply by providing soothing contact. This strategy has always worked quite well after I lay curled up, sobbing in despair when our Master was finished with me. Only back then he was allowed to touch me, whereas now he has to limit his actions to a nearly unnoticeable level, which does not as much to help me as it usually would, seeing that the very source of comfort could also provide further material for taunts.

"Doesn't it?" The soldier asks again when I only react by looking away with tightly compressed lips. I try very hard not to remember the way my Master used to ask the same questions and how terribly he would punish me when I failed to answer in the manner he desired. Apparently the soldier does not see how precarious my hold on my emotions has suddenly become, because he continues in a gloating voice: "What, have you got nothing to say to your defence scum? Maybe Lord Liral was more right than I thought in proposing to give you over to the Drow. You probably deserve it."

"No." I moan softly, more to myself than to anybody else, already caught in the painful snares of my past. In my mind I can practically hear the taunting voice of my Master telling me: Say it! Now slave. You know it's true! Say it! I feel again how his words circle me, how they wrap around my tongue and force me into the admittance I never wanted to make.

"Yes it's true. I'm a worthless disgrace! Are you happy now?" I cry and promptly burst into tears. I had vowed to never repeat these words again after he who made me say them had died, but apparently his hold on me extends even beyond the grave. My quiet sobbing is the only noise for a few moments. It seems my strange outburst has caught them off guard. No wonder. They didn't have a clue what these claims and questions were doing to me. I vainly try to curl up and hide, achieving absolutely nothing by it except to upset myself further, because now I feel like I've lost another piece of my already battered dignity. Why does it still hurt so much? Because I had actually thought this had all ended? I nearly jump in surprise when I hear Andy speak next.

"Stop." He pleads softly. "Please stop. You do not know what you are talking about."

His surprising interruption jolts me out of the painful memories that were tormenting me only seconds ago. This is something Andy has never ever done before. To speak out against somebody he perceives as superior is practically impossible for him, or at least I had thought so until this moment. Even Ufrelyn who has so far watched the whole exchange with an impassive facade, is now raising a surprised brow.

"You shut up Drow."

I feel rather than see Andy's wince at the harsh rebuke, but my gratitude is just too great to contain and I lean against him breath still unsteady and hitched. Despite the harsh words from before though there is no further comment uttered for the next hours and slowly I recover. With my tears gradually drying I find back to my usual cynicism. The day has been quite tiring though and I want nothing more than to be free of all these people who are inflicting their bothersome presence on my life.

Just when I think this an impenetrable globe of darkness descends on the room. That must be Ufrelyn's doing. At least I very much hope so, because if there are any other Drow around my chances of survival are slim at best with my arms still bound before me. The chaotic shouting and clinking of weapons, which starts directly after we have all lost our sight makes me wince and pull back towards the bed, dragging Andy with me. In my panic to get out of the way I forget that I'm still wearing the blasted skirt and kneel on the hem, which promptly leads to me falling over when my freedom of movement is suddenly impaired by the restraining fabric. I land in an embarrassing heap on the floor and feel somebody stepping on my calf. We both curse. Me in pain and the other because now he's down as well.

Next to me I suddenly hear the soft, terrible sound of a blade cutting through flesh and then a wet gurgle which can only mean that whoever has just stumbled over my leg is probably quite dead. It seems my bad luck has once again sprung into action, because I can also feel warm blood spray all over my face. Gods I hate this! With a sound of disgust I move back even further and try to relocate Andy.

If I can ever get Ufrelyn to stand perfectly still for at least three seconds and patiently wait for me to kill her I will certainly do so! In any other case I suppose my chances to succeed are not very good. Stupid Drow! Why on earth couldn't she just wait for a time when I'm not around to start her little killing spree? Someone bumps into me knocking me over yet again and for a short moment I panic until I notice the familiar voice of Andy whispering frantically: "Toren is that you? There's blood everywhere! I can smell it. Toren are you hurt? Toren!"

"Don't worry darling." I answer hastily, before can work himself into a nervous breakdown. "I'm fine. I think Ufrelyn has just made an escape attempt."

A soft sigh escapes him, which is immediately followed by a dry: "No really? What gave you that idea?"

Ok, when he's back to being this sarcastic I guess his state of mind is nothing to fret about right now.

"Do you think we could get away as well?" He wants to know hopefully. "I really don't like this Liral guy very much. Maybe we..."

At that point the light returns with sudden and nearly painful intensity, turning any thought of escape into meaningless speculation. As expected the blasted female is nowhere to be seen. Right in front of me though lies, in a steadily growing pool of blood, the very obviously dead body of the recently deceased elven soldier, whose lifeless, broken eyes are staring towards the ceiling. Shuddering I look away only to notice another corpse next to the door, which is standing wide open. Several people are shouting and running around in complete disorder, swords waving uselessly in the empty air.

What a bunch of incompetent idiots! The impressive looks of Liral's soldiers are somewhat deceiving it seems. When it comes to serious action they are of little more use than Andy or myself. My favourite Drow is still rubbing his tearing eyes, while at the same time trying to shield them from the continued glare. His are probably far more sensitive than mine and this sudden burst of brightness must have caused him quite some pain. I guess any attempt to slip away is definitely doomed to fail now that he can't even see properly and so I settle my back against the bed with a soft sigh of disappointment, deciding that it'll be best to stay out of the way for the time being and wait patiently until the general panic has quietened down to a more bearable level.

After a few minutes though something happens that makes my own level of dread rise in record speed. Lord Liral comes barging in with an expression that would make a Giant turn an run in fear, in his wake a bunch of angry sycophants, but also someone I have never wanted to see less when bound and covered in blood like this. Giciel. He stops dead as soon as he spots us sitting on the ground, while Liral is so preoccupied with his own rage that he continues ranting and never notices the mages' telling reaction.

"...your uncle has already helped me question them thoroughly, but he's gone now with the other and we don't know if these two might have some knowledge that could help us find the woman..." At this point he notices that his audience is displaying a blatant lack of attention. "What are you staring at?" He snaps impatiently, grabbing the shocked mage by a sleeve and basically dragging him further into the room.

"You!" That's all Giciel utters while still staring at me in dumbfounded surprise. His exclamation gains him the immediate and exclusive attention from the equally surprised Drow by my side who, until this moment, was quite preoccupied by his efforts to try and clean the increasingly sticky blood from his face and hair. Andy refrains from speaking out loud though and merely settles for a hostile glare. I fervently wish I could just vanish and leave all this behind. The situations is becoming more absurd and detestable by the second. Why did the damned mage have to turn up and disrupt my already jumbled state of mind?

"Yes me." I mutter and stare back at him with a decided lack of joy. This is not supposed to happen! We left him behind in his stupid tower. He has no business just popping up like this! For a second I wonder if I should just start crying. It has worked before..., but then I realize that Liral will most likely be less than impressed by such an act and become even angrier than he already is. If that is even possible. Sadly his anger doesn't keep him from being attentive enough to finally pick up Giciel's rather unmistakable distress and he barks: "What is the meaning of this?" Causing all of us to wince slightly when a generous amount of spittle accompanies his words.

"What is he doing here?" The mage wants to know in confusion, bringing his main focus back to the Lord, who has reached the end of his patience and snaps back: "He is the thrice cursed prisoner I asked you to help me question, but since you two seem to already know each other, I think I can spare myself the trouble of a proper introduction."

"A prisoner? What did he do?"

He sounds surprised enough to make me think that he'll be willing to take my side if I speak up now, so why not risk it. It's not like my situation will improve much if I stay quiet and give him an opportunity to tell Liral about the circumstances of our first meeting and thereby mention another deed of mine that will make him despise me even more.

"I didn't do anything, as I have told you at least twice before you made plans to sell us over to a Drow thief in exchange for a stupid bone!" I yell quickly, drowning out any attempt at a placating lie that might have been uttered by the Lord, who gives me a look that could kill a fully grown Ogre, while Giciel seems unsurprised. He turns to me with a carefully guarded look in his eyes.

"You went back to the Drow?" He wants to know quietly.

"Back!" I echo in plain disbelief. "What do you think I am? A masochist with a death wish! Did you by any chance not see what my Master unleashed upon me when he found me missing?"

"I told you he would not be good for you."

The infuriating mage throws Andy a brief glance as he answers with a hint of the old condescension that also marked our the first minutes of our initial meeting in his tower, a trait in him that I hate with a passion. Before I can give him an angry reply though, Andy speaks up for himself, surprising me the second time this day.

"I would never intentionally hurt Toren." He says softly, but in a tone that effectively conveys the true measure of his dislike towards Giciel, who sneers in answer.

"We don't know anything about Ufrelyn's whereabouts anyway." I say, turning the general attention back to more pressing matters before the situation can escalate. "So why don't you just let us go free now that we've lost our value as bargaining goods."

My request is met with a piercing look out of Liral's eyes and a laconic: "Let you go? Only to have you running straight to these two bastards who think they can steal my most treasured possession and then make fun of me by flaunting their questionable accomplishment?"

"But why in all nine hells would I want to see them again?" I blurt out, baffled by his unexpected accusations. "They have brought me nothing but trouble since the second I first met them."

Liral is not convinced and in his, by now familiar, arrogant manner he turns to ignore me and addresses Giciel.

"Detain them and see to it that they have everything they need. I will not have it said that I treat my prisoners poorly. I will be back shortly."

This said he gives the mage a short nod and walks out without so much as another glance in my or Andy's direction, leaving the three of us in the corpse filled room. Only then I realize to my great embarrassment that I am still covered in blood and mutter without thinking: "I need a bath."


	13. chapter13

Disclaimer: as usual

Alhana: Changed the options, everything should go through now. Thanks for telling me!

* * *

A/N: Finally found someone to look through all my stuff before I post it. Great hu? All thanks goes to haiiro hitosu.

* * *

**C **

**Blackmail **

C

Giciel is not impressed by this suggestion, but since Andy and I both have blood all over us there is not much room for arguments and because he is not quite as arrogant as his Lord he eventually nods and gives orders to prepare a bath for us. The glance he throws me though is open to interpretation. For once I have no idea how he really feels about this ridiculous situation. I try valiantly to see the amusing side of all this and fail miserably, because once we have reached the bathing chamber I am once again caught between two jealously glaring Elves. Gods why does life have to be so complicated?

The way here was bad enough already, but now that the time has come where I have to undress in order to actually take my bath I suddenly feel a great need for privacy. Andy doesn't judging by the way he just nonchalantly shrugs out of all his clothing, turning back with a slightly raised brow and a slight smirk when I hesitate. With an inward sigh I decide to ignore both Giciel and the five new guards who have come with us to ensure our continued "wellbeing" and do the same. In an awe inspiring show of self control I even manage to ignore the blatant staring of the guards when they realize that we obviously intend to share the single bath tub and step in shortly behind Andy.

"You first." I decide and start washing his hair in an extra careful manner to show how much I appreciated his support back in the blood soaked room. I can practically feel him relax under my carefully massaging fingers and it reminds me a bit of the occasions when we were back with our Master, putting on a show for his chosen guests. Only this time the atmosphere is far tenser. I can sense the half hidden need which emanates from the mage upon seeing me on display like this and the sensation makes me feel slightly nervous, but somehow pleased at the same time. To see how much he is still affected by me is darkly satisfying for my damaged ego, no matter how much Liral might despise me for it.

The strained silence, which has settled over the room, is slowly but surely becoming oppressive, but I'm resolved to ignore that. If they feel the need to detain us like dangerous criminals they can just as well pay for it in any petty little way I can possibly conceive! I bet more than one of those soldiers would choose to let us go if they had the choice now.

When it's my turn to get my hair washed I see the short narrow eyed glance Andy throws Giciel as we change positions and for a second I wonder if this is such a good idea. The thought is soon drowned out though by the soothing touch of nimble black hands. Let them bicker I decide and simply lean back to enjoy the short moment of relaxation. It might well be the last I will get some time to come and I'll be damned if I don't make the most of it as long as I still can.

The moment is even shorter than I had anticipated, because right after Andy is finished rinsing the last remnants of soap from my hair Liral once again deigns to grace us with his shining presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He wants to know with an appalled grimace, turning to Giciel who is looking slightly guilty for a moment, but recovers fast and answers with a perfectly straight face: "You said to treat them well my Lord. I assumed this order included a minimum of hygiene."

The slight hint of petulance in his words once again kindles the hope in me that there could be a chance of him supporting us in our quest for freedom. Liral mutters something unintelligible. Presumably his opinion about how far said minimum of hygiene should extend. As usual he doesn't spare us a second glance and departs with a short: "Fine then. Since your uncle seems to have matters well in hand with the Drow I will leave you to your task." With a nasty smile he adds: "Maybe a minimum of nourishment would do them good as well. I'm sure you'll find something in my kitchen. Regretfully the cook has been killed by the fleeing Drow though, but I trust you'll manage quite well on your own."

And then he's gone, leaving a scowling Giciel behind. Their acquaintance must go back a long way. How else would Liral know about his mage's sadly lacking cooking skills? I wonder what kind of relationship they have. To leave the capable and powerful wizard here, burdened with a task which can practically be described as the babysitting of two harmless prisoners is quite a slap in the face in my opinion. Maybe there is something more going on, some festering conflict which has its origins somewhere far back in the distant past. The thought of getting caught up in their personal power play is not a comfortable one.

"Go and get a light meal from the kitchen. We'll be in the blue guestroom." Giciel crisply orders one of the soldiers, who looks slightly offended at being given such a demeaning task as serving food, but obeys nonetheless. I take this as sign that our bath has come to an end. What a pity. The water isn't even cold yet. Oh well, at least we got rid of all that sticky blood and the last traces of our short trip into the prison. Still wrapped in one of the white towels we were so graciously provided with I move to grab my dirty clothes, but I'm stopped in mid motion by a firm, gold skinned hand on my wrist.

"Leave these. Lord Liral will be happy to provide you with something to wear while your own garments are cleaned." The mage tells me with grim satisfaction, keeping hold of me only slightly longer than necessary before he turns to a beautiful little cherry wood closet and takes out two simple, white linen robes. He hands me both of them without acknowledging Andy's presence, at which I inwardly roll my eyes. Such a childish behaviour is not what I would normally expect from a grown up person like him.

I think back on the last breakfast I spent together with Andy and the mage. I hope the atmosphere won't as tense today, but I'm not overly optimistic in that respect. I guess they'll just continue with their silent bickering and proceed to slowly drive me out of my mind with it. After another ridiculous trek through the eerie building we arrive at the guest room with our whole entourage of all four remaining soldiers. Its furnishing is slightly more elaborate than that of the other one, but not by much and somehow I get the impression that it isn't used very often. The air itself is slightly stale and the whole room doesn't look very lived in at all, more like something out of a museum. At least this time we can all sit around a small table instead of having to camp on the hard floor. The table has already been set and at the sight of all these delicious fruits, the yellow cheese and fresh bread I can feel my mouth start to water.

"You can go and wait outside." Giciel is telling our guards now, which raises more than a few eyebrows.

"But milord said we..."

"I know very well what he said." Giciel harshly interrupts the poor guy. "Do you really think me incapable of watching two whores?" He wants to know waspishly, revealing the true measure of his anger at the orders he has been given by Lord Liral.

"No, of course not Master Daleyn. Please forgive me." The soldier mutters cowed and promptly leaves the room, taking his comrades with him. As much as I resent his use of the term whore I am still thankful to finally be free of the constant stares from our overeager guards, so I keep my mouth shut. I'm reluctant to return the intent and watchful look Giciel is giving me since the second the door closed behind the last soldier, so I turn towards the food with barely contained enthusiasm and try to ignore him as best as I can. Sadly this tactic is lacking efficiency in the long term and soon I'm forced out of my pretended preoccupation by his sharp, impatient: "So Toren, will you please tell me now how you really got here or shall I have to resort to other means gain information?"

"No." I murmur unwillingly, finally wrenching myself away from the fruit basket. "It was really just by chance. You see we happened to get into a tavern brawl and Andy got locked up. When I tried to get him out I accidentally came across the two thieves Liral is chasing so determinedly and they uh... kind of came along when we left the prison and refused to go away."

He looks doubtful.

"Really," I plead, thinking that maybe a bit of humbleness might not be so out of place right now. "We didn't do anything wrong."

The doubt has not left his face and slowly I'm getting angry. Why does everybody have to doubt my motives all the time?

"It's not my fucking fault when your demented Lord hates me on sight!" I erupt eventually and surprisingly that causes a small smile to form on his handsome face. I do not like this. That smile has a dark background I know too well to miss.

"He won't let you go you know." Giciel says conversationally, slowly confirming my fears. "His hatred of the Drow is widely known, for some time he was even rumoured to be a secret worshiper of Shevarash."

I bite my lip. The followers of that God are mostly fanatical in their loathing of our dark cousins and while their beliefs are not exactly tolerated they're not actually outlawed either.

"If he thinks you're in league with any of them he'll hardly be persuaded to release you."

I stare at him knowing what will come next and dreading it.

"If you were to turn away from such company... well there might be a remote possibility that I could get him to change his opinion."

"You're not serious." I whisper turning pale. The courage to turn around and look at Andy now eludes me and all I can do is to continue staring at the mage in front of me.

"He's not good for you. Don't you see that?" He says imploringly. I want to scream with fury at his words, but all I manage to choke out is: "And practically forcing me into becoming your whore is better for me?"

"I know you have been wounded." He says, while actually managing to sound compassionate. "You need to heal."

"I don't see you helping me!" I hiss venomously, wanting to shake him. How can he get this so wrong? I feel trapped. A short flicker of hurt mixed with helpless longing flits over his features and he looks away.

"No." He sighs, suddenly and surprisingly defeated and sinks down on a chair. "I guess not."

Only now I feel Andy's hand, his fingers clutching the back of my robe in silent fear.

"What have you done to me?" Giciel asks with the first signs of desperation clear in his voice, hands clamped around the edge of the table. "Do you even know how I feel? The terrible need you have woken in me? I cannot forget you. The Gods know I've tried." He laughs bitterly. "Funny isn't it? Here I am: a talented mage in full control of my possibilities and then you come along without any real power of your own. Nothing but a tempting body and soft words at your disposal and yet you can reduce me to begging."

I don't see anything remotely funny in this and I wish he would just shut up! What I intended to be an act of compassion or at least gratitude has now been turned against me. The decision to seduce him was forced on me by my Master and when I went with him for the second time it was just to show my thankfulness for his help.

"I'm sorry." I say softly. "But I did tell you that all you would get from me is..."

"Is sex. Yes I remember." He cuts in sharply obviously unwilling to hear me say it. "And even that I would take if you were willing."

He looks up revealing self loathing, but also a desperate hope which shine in his eyes and make him vulnerable.


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Drow etc not mine. Only my own precious, beloved characters.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed!

* * *

**A life for honor **

Should I really do it? Try to take the easy way out? To sleep with him once again would put him in my dept and I'm fairly sure he'd help us, but it would also tie him even closer to me. Can I act so cruelly, tease him like this only to draw away again after he has done what I wanted? He may be annoying at times, but he's never been intentionally cruel towards me and hasn't done anything to deserve such a treatment. On the other hand, can I just refuse and give up the chance to get Andy out of the reach of this Drow hating fanatic who won't release him out of his own volition? I can practically feel the tension which emanates from the slight dark elf that's still standing behind me, making no sound except for a slight intake of breath at Giciel's offer.

So many responsibilities! I simply cannot deal with this right now, but neither do I see a way to avoid the issue. Argh, now I finally know how a caged animal must feel. The next time I see a lion in a cage I'll definitely open the door.

"You two will be the death of me!" I hiss in frustration and take a helpless step away from both of them, only to have two pairs of hurt filled eyes following me. A sudden burst of anger fills me at this sight and makes me lose the rest of my frayed composure. Before I know it I'm yelling at them: "Why do you have to behave like this? If you two could just fucking get along everything would be so much easier! I don't belong to either of you and I never will, so stop trying to push me!"

It's probably not very fair to blame them for all the problems, but I don't see how everything can be my own fault either. Andy has suddenly become very still and only stares at me out of enormous red eyes like a mouse caught before the snake. Immediately I regret this spontaneous outburst and bite my lip. I can't quite bring myself to apologize though and therefore I simply shrug and wait for one of them to make the next move. When they both continue to stare I turn my attention towards the food once again, for lack of something better to do, I start peeling an orange and try to ignore them.

"Get along?"

Comes the very much belated and slightly surprised echo from Giciel.

"I would think," He continues, growing a bit caustic now, "that considering the circumstances, we've been getting on splendidly."

"Every time you look at Andy I fear you might throw fire at him the next fucking second." I reply angrily. "I wouldn't call that splendid!"

"He…" The mage breaks off, obviously realizing that, if he says something about Andy's Drow heritage now I will slap him, dependence be damned. The only thing he does though is turn away and move towards my favorite Drow, who looks a bit afraid, but remains motionless, staring at the floor…at least until Giciel puts a finger under his chin and lifts up his face.

"And you?" The mage wants to know. "What is it that you think about this, while you leave your true thoughts hidden behind the pretty facade?"

"I…"

Andy hesitates.

"What?" The mage asks sharply.

"I…"

But before he gets the chance to complete his sentence there is a sharp knock on the door and a second afterwards a pair of two soldiers enters.

"We have orders from the Lord to get the Drow Master Daleyn, if you would accompany us." One of them says with a terse bow.

"No!" I say in alarm and grab Andy's wrist, only to be confronted with the terrible fact, that I can't actually do anything to stop their departure when they very calmly tell me that they will not hesitate to use force to separate us. I try anyway, but after a brief and admittedly rather futile struggle I find myself panting on the floor with a heavy boot on my back, one arm twisted behind me.

"Will you give up now?" The guard on top of me growls in annoyance, while his partner holds onto the terrified Drow who is already shaking with fear, throwing me frantic, wide eyed glances.

"You go ahead with the Drow." Giciel steps in, acting as calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. "I will talk to him and calm him down a bit."

Glad to be relieved of this responsibility the two leave, dragging a fearful but mostly compliant Andy with them while I can only watch helplessly. Hopefully someday this arrogant fucking prick of a Lord will experience the same fate that I had to endure! It would serve him right! Asshole!

As soon as the door closes I turn towards Giciel. Out of slavery induced habit I don't even get up and stay kneeling as I start pleading. He's the last option I have left now and I'll be damned if I fuck this up.

"Please" I say, "you have to do something! Don't let him be killed I beg you! I'll do anything as long as you make sure he's unharmed."

My voice positively drips desperation and to my great relief Giciel seems at least a tiny little bit impressed. At least he's biting his lip, unable to deny my offer outright.

"Please!" I repeat adding some more empathy to the desperation factor and still making no move to stand.

"Why do you always have to tempt me so?" He groans and takes a tiny step backwards as if to escape from the temptation I present. "If I help your Drow I will most certainly have to betray Liral, whom my family has served faithfully for three generations!"

"You'd rather have him kill an innocent?" I ask incuriously.

"Who said he's going to kill your precious pet Drow?"

"Well, whatever he's going to do," I reply agitatedly. "it can't be nice and I seriously do not like this fanatical gleam he has in his eyes. You can't deny that he hates Drow."

When he doesn't answer I nervously ask again: "Will you help him? Please?"

It takes at least a half an agonizingly long minute until the mage finally says: "I'll see what I can do."

He rummages around in his numerous pockets and eventually produces a small silver earring.

"Put that on."

He doesn't even wait to see if I comply before he hurriedly leaves the room. With a good measure of doubt I regard the slender ring in my hand. Its magical aura is so faint I have trouble feeling it at all, but I guess it'll serve its purpose, what ever that may be. Gods I hate this uncertainty! To be forced to rely on the help of this Elf, who has no particular reason to like Andy, leaves my insides twisting with anxiety. Scowling I put on the ring.

In a more or less futile attempt to calm myself I start eating some more of the food that is still left on the table, but even the rich, brown bread tastes more like ashes than anything else. That I am this disturbed by a threat towards Andy makes me doubt myself in more than one way. I know better than anyone that to trust a Drow invites an early and gruesome death, even if said Drow appears totally harmless. I have always trusted Andy to a certain extend, but to find such a deep rooted concern for him in me does surprise me nonetheless. To let myself become so closely attached to him was not exactly what I intended. Sure he was one of the few stable and comforting factors during my time as slave, but what I feel now seems to go beyond a simple friendship and this disturbs me greatly, because I have absolutely no way of knowing if Andy even understands the concept of such emotions let alone being able to experience them for himself. While I do know that he likes me, I could not say with any amount of conviction that his feelings go beyond that. Not good. I don't like the path my thoughts are taking. This is too complicated it'll only confuse me in a time where my thinking should be nothing but clear and alert.

At that point I start pacing and begin to curse the Gods for giving me such a screwed up existence until I run out of names and ideas. Not being sure of what I feel leaves me confused and angry, with no way out. In my frustration I throw a pear at the white wall. It collides with a wet thud that makes me flinch and leaves an ugly, damp stain. Instantly guilt creeps up in me and I regret my action, but there's nothing I can do about it now. My whole life has been like this, I think bitterly still staring at the squashed remains of the fruit. Act first and regret it later.

I have no idea how long I have to wait in that damned room. It could be hours that have gone by for all that I can tell, when the door is thrown open and another one of the soldiers steps in, his face a perfect study of satisfaction. The sight makes me shudder with renewed fear. Jumping up from where I had finally been sitting after a long time of restless pacing I try to prepare myself for the shattering news which will probably reach me now. The soldier instantly obliges me by saying: "The dark bastard is dead. You will be brought back to the city now."

His cruel words take a moment to sink in and during that time he has already grabbed my arm and unceremoniously started to drag me out of the room.

"What?" I ask stupidly, not wanting to believe him.

"He's dead." Is the cold answer. "Master Daleyn killed him."

For a second I am very close to simply collapsing there and then, with little stars starting to blur my vision, but I catch myself quickly. I am NOT going to break to pieces in front of this gloating idiot! Even though I think that judging by the terrible pain I'm currently experiencing somebody must be twisting a knife in my chest I do my best to put up an unfazed façade. This is worse than the Room, which my Master used to put me in to punish me, because back then I had at least the hope to be released, whereas now I feel more like the ground under my feet has suddenly vanished without warning and I am left falling down towards infinite blackness. What'll happen now? I'm not prepared for this!

I'm going to kill him! With this thought a strange icy calm suddenly spreads over the uproar in my head. I don't care what I have to do to accomplish it, but I will kill him! Giciel will die for this, by my own hands. Fucking traitorous bastard! Is this what the Drow mean when they say revenge is something worth living for? Well I don't really care about this either, as long as it keeps me going for long enough to achieve my newest aim.

"What did he do?" I force myself to ask, only half expecting to get an answer. If I'm going to do this I will do it properly though.

"Send the bitch to hell where he belongs." The guy states with undisguised satisfaction, obviously thinking that this course of action was completely justified. I stay silent and absorb the fact that Andy is quite possibly being gutted by some demon right now. Unchecked, dark black hatred wells up in the back of my head, surprising me with its intensity. So he was too cowardly to do the deed himself? Any respect for Giciel I might still have harbored somewhere in a remote corner of my mind vanishes with this thought. He will die I decide and he will suffer before he does.

Outwardly calm and composed I let myself be led back to the eerie clouded hall, where Lord Liral and his spineless bastard of a pet mage await us. I can clearly see the charred remains of a summoning circle drawn on the ground, which allows access to the lower planes of the nine hells. So this is where they self-righteously decided the fate of the only person I have ever met who was capable of understanding and respecting me. This is where they ripped my heart out. If I can find a way to do it Liral's death will be untimely and painful as well. An appealing image flashes through my mind, of the Elf Lord kneeling humbled in front of the crazy priest of Vhaeraun who hired Ufrelyn and her brother to steal the stupid bone that started this whole mess. I must not think about this now though or the murderous expression on my face will certainly betray me. The first and foremost objective at the moment is to get out of Liral's clutches alive and able to plan my revenge. Even though I very much want to scream this place down and tell them what exactly I think they are, I say nothing. Let them think I'm helpless and they'll suspect nothing, giving me an advantage over them. Their racism is nearly as bad as that of the Drow, killing Andy but leaving me alive only because my skin has the right color. I nearly choke on my anger, when I think this.

I cannot keep from throwing Giciel a frosty, hateful gaze though, which I vainly hope will make his insides freeze up and crack into tiny little shards of ice. He looks first surprised and then horrified at my open hostility, which in turn astounds me. How dare he not expect this after killing Andy? So he has decided to hold his stupid family honor over a living being, well then he'll bloody have to deal with the consequences!

"Send him back." Liral requests curtly before I have come any closer than a ten foot radius. As always he doesn't even look at me while he talks. Apparently he wishes to be rid of my disgusting presence as quickly as possible. Through the drifting clouds I can't see his face very clearly yet, but I think he might be sneering. Very well, we'll see who's the last to sneer when all is said and done. I pretend not to notice him at all and continue to stare at Giciel instead who is obviously a bit shaken by my glare. At least I think that might be the reason why his hands are trembling when he abruptly turns away and hastily begins to mumble the spell to open the relatively simple portal back to the city.

As I step towards the swirling colors it almost seems as if he's going to say something to me, but then I send him a smile so evil and cold I almost scare myself with it and he stays silent. Stupid of him to let me go actually, but I'm not complaining. Before anybody can change their opinion about letting me leave I'm gone. With some relief I notice that I have indeed come back to the city. I wouldn't have put it past Liral to give orders to send me somewhere much more uncomfortable like the Abbys or even just a point conveniently located very far underwater.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The Drow and any recognizable characters do not belong to me. No money is made by writing this.

* * *

**Neven**: Great and you made my day by reviewing. It would become even better and greater if you'd post the next chapter now, even though I still won't be writing any faster afterwards.(Grin) 

**Anonymous**: You review I update, how about that?

**Alhana: **Yes comforting is good! I can hear Toren munching in the background…

Betaed now!

* * *

All the trouble in the world is due to the fact that a man cannot sit still in a room. 

**Blaise Pascal** (1623-1662) French scientist and philosopher  
_Pensées_, #139 (1670)

* * *

C 

**Sit in my place**

C

With quite a bit of surprise I note that the sun is just setting when I look around in the narrow, quiet and rubbish riddled back street Giciel's portal dumped me in before it closed behind me. I feel like dropped in the bin. How fitting. So my whole life has been turned completely upside down in the course of only one day? The realization brings a wave of fatigue and only now I become aware of how tired I am, but I cannot go and rest yet. First I must think about my next moves and try to formulate at least a vague plan for my revenge on the traitor wizard.

What are my options? I could try to earn enough money to hire a professional assassin. I'm bad with money though and seeing that the only thing I was ever actually properly trained to do in any manner is whoring I think it will take me far too long to earn any substantial amount of money. Now if I could find Ufrelyn or her brother I could maybe convince them to go against Liral, but he's not the main objective and I doubt they'll find anything I can offer worthy of taking the risk of attacking a mage. Especially one who has already been involved in the deaths of two highly skilled Drow wizards.

But I do know one person who would certainly be interested in the death of Giciel: Vergir, the cousin of both Andy's former and our recently deceased Master. The first was killed by Giciel personally and the second on his grounds. If I go to him though I have no doubt that the price for any action on his part will certainly be my freedom, because there is no way he'll not notice my desperate determination enabling him to claim virtually anything from me. Am I really prepared to do this, to avenge Andy on cost of my own life? For going back to the house of my Master and to Vergir would mean giving up any hope of being able to ever again make important decisions for myself, rendering me as little more than an animated doll to be used and discarded at will.

On the other hand, what do I have to live for really? My family and Clan have shunned and cast me aside, all my so called friends have obviously been getting on splendidly without my presence the last few months and as far as I know no one besides Ayren has missed me or even wondered where I have gone. But Ayren surely hates me after I barely even thanked her and now that Andy is dead…

Dark despair threatens to overwhelm me and I have to clench my fists until I draw blood to jerk myself out of this dangerous state. Now is not the time to fall apart! If I let this happen I won't be able to stop crying and howling until the world ends, which now that I think about it, wouldn't be such a terrible option after all. At least then I would not hurt so fucking much. I just want it to stop! Gods I'm so screwed. I'm in love with a dead Drow… absolutely mental if you ask me. Nobody does though, because nobody cares whether I live or die. Yea, self pity is just so great to wallow in Toren, now stop whining and fucking do something!

Thinking about it seriously though, I find that despite the strong feeling of hatred I harbor towards Giciel I'm not quite ready yet to abandon any thought of an independent life by throwing myself into the eager clutches of Vergir and even though that realization causes a bout of previously unparalleled self loathing to well up and engulf me, it doesn't actually bolster my resolve.

With an utterly disgusted sigh I sink down, leaning my back against the rough wall of the nearest house. I can do nothing right it seems, well besides causing anguish and trouble wherever I go. And with that thought the tears begin to flow. I try, but I can do nothing to stop them so eventually I just surrender to the urge until my head hurts, my eyes are swollen and my nose is so blocked I don't think I'll be able to breathe through it for the next ten years.

I react with a startled gasp and a very embarrassing hiccup when somebody suddenly touches my shoulder and I finally lift up my head. Through tear blurred eyes I see the broad face of an old man, his features scarred by the rough life on these streets with some precious few broken teeth left in the gaping mouth. His clothes are torn and little better than trash. The insane glitter in his bloodshot and yellowed eyes is rather worrying and permeates even the thick fog of tearful apathy that has settled around me.

"I don't have anything worth stealing." I growl, my words sounding slightly silly because of my blocked nose. Well, at least this way I don't have to smell his stink. "Go away." I tell him. In answer he gives a high pitched cackle that causes a cold shiver to run down my back. A laugh like this should be outlawed! The twisted insanity which lies only barely hidden in the spiky sound drags me back to full attention in an instant.

"In my place you are sitting!" The man complains in a strange singsong voice and starts to dig his claw-like nails in my shoulder. "My place, my place. Elf must go away!" He insists trying to pull me sideways with surprising strength. What distinguishes this spot from any of the others in this dump I can only guess, but he'll have his reasons I suppose. In this moment his smell finally gets through to the unfortunate nerves of my nose and I have to suppress the strong urge to vomit. As fast as I can I get halfway up and scramble away from him only to collide forcefully with the next pile of rubbish, causing a small avalanche of disgustingly moldy salad and potatoes to slide down and pile up on my shoulders. Argh! Sickened I shake them off and run towards the end of the street. I have seen enough! Insanity frightens me even on good days and today is not a good one at all.

After this rather disturbing encounter I walk around without any real aim, trying to think up a way to get back at Giciel without having to give up living, but other than the possibility of sending an anonymous message through another mage I produce no useful ideas and that one has the decided flaw of not knowing whether it will have any effect at all, seeing that I don't plan to hang around at Giciel's tower to become a firsthand witness.

Almost instinctively I avoid anything that has the looks of officiality or uniform especially after I remember Liral's accusations concerning Old Bo's murder. I don't know if he was actually speaking the truth, but a bit of extra caution is much better than ending up as the accused in a murder trial.

As much as I want to, I can't go back to Dai in case his rooms are being watched. To drag him further into my troubles is not what I intend anyway and if I were to turn up at his place again it would certainly end like that. After a few hours I find myself on another dark street, still with no notion what to do and increasingly disheartened. I'm beginning to feel like a wounded animal that is dragging itself further and further without sense or reason. I hate myself for not being strong enough to do what is necessary.

Out of old habit my feet carry me to the next decrepit, run down tavern where I would usually drown my brain and all nagging fears in cheap alcohol. I have no money though; a fact that only comes to me as I step through the door and set eyes on the colorful collection of people that has assembled here. At least judging by the looks of them no one here is going to be on good footing with the law so I won't have to worry overly much about one of them calling the guards. Now how do I convince the guy behind the bar to give me some beer, vodka or whatever else he may have to offer that has a sufficient percentage of alcohol to make me pass out. If I don't do something to dim the steady flow of derisive voices in my head, I'll start screaming soon.

After a rather adventurous trip through a little crowd of Halflings who give every appearance of being fully occupied by their gambling I finally get to the bar. The nearly unnoticeable feeling of small hands searching my pockets with long practiced skill and accuracy only to come up with nothing is nearly enough to make me smile. I don't though and turn instead to the bar to try and get a drink despite my devastating financial status.

"I don't have any money."

The chubby face of the barman turns from slightly bored to slightly hostile. Seems like starting with the truth wasn't the brightest idea I have had today.

"So what do you want here then? If you're not going to order anything go away and stop wasting my time."

"Do you have work that I could do?" I inquire hopefully only to receive a grim stare.

"No."

"But maybe…"

"No."

"And what if…"

"No work. Stop pestering me. Does Breen have to show you the way out?"

At these words a hand nearly as big as my head on my shoulder and after a look in the small beady eyes of its owner I decide to give it one last try. I have nothing to lose in any case.

"Anything?"

The massive fingers start squeezing, which makes me utter an undignified squeak, but before the walking mountain can actually drag me anywhere another voice sounds from behind.

"Leave it Breen. I'll pay. The Summerbrew for each of us."

When I turn around to see the mysterious speaker who has just offered me a drink my tear reddened eyes fall on a stocky, balding man with an uncomfortably sharp gaze. Even though I can detect no hint of lust on his bland, plain face I remain wary. There is something he wants or else he would not have interfered. The question is, am I prepared to do it? The simple grey cloak he is wearing gives no definite clue about his identity or occupation, besides the fact that he must have some money to be able to afford garments of such apparent quality. The fact that I can't seem to remember how he looks even moments after seeing him suggests a minor spell is in place that protects his identity from casual glances.

The barkeeper merely shrugs indifferently and pours two glasses of a clear liquid with a faint blue-ish glow. I have no idea what this is, but as I grab the glass and toss its contents down my throat without further hesitation I'm surprised at the pleasant taste, that carries with it the remembrance of warm summer days and fresh, green grass. The warm glow that follows is nice, as is the slightly fuzzy feeling which is now spreading in my head.

He looks taken aback for a moment by my speedy consumption of the drink, but then shrugs and with a wave of his hand orders another one.

"This kind of beverage is usually drunk in little sips." He explains calmly as he hands me the glass. "It is quite potent so you might want to be a bit more careful with this one."

Feeling a bit dazed now I can only nod and follow him to a table near the wall, where everything is shrouded in a dim light that leaves most of our features up to the imagination of anybody who should care to look upon us, an arrangement that has my full support.

"What do you want?" I ask him bluntly once I have placed myself at the grimy table, a task of surprising difficulty after only one glass of whatever this blue stuff is. Two or three more and the much craved oblivion might be in reach of my grasp at last. There are things to discuss though and before I can proceed to drink myself under the table I must listen to him first.

"I need a courier." He says just matter-of-factly. "And you seem to need money quite badly."

No really? His powers of observation have just officially floored me in their genius like acuity! He is right though and I'm not going to turn down a job that sounds reasonably easy and might give me the chance to do something else about this situation than just moping around.

"A courier for what and to where?"

My suspicion suddenly flares. If he has this useful spell on him and is obviously endowed with quite a lot of money why can't he do it himself? Ok maybe he has busines here that he can't leave unattended, but still, it never hurts to be careful.

"The what is of no consequence Elf. It isn't dangerous to you that is all you need to know. The recipient lives in a tree though and I have no wish to climb that high. Someone of you're your heritage should have no problems though."

"A tree?" I repeat dumbly. Who would live in a tree? A Druid maybe or a priest of sorts? I've had enough of priests of any confession for quite some time! The stranger shrugs indifferently.

"Mage." He says as if that would explain everything, which I suppose it does in a way. Mages are known for being quite eccentric at times, so that living in a tree is actually sounding quite tame compared to some other stories I have heard. Well I guess that task is nothing I am not capable of fulfilling.

"How's the payment?" I want to know running my fingers down the smooth surface of my still filled glass. If he's surprised to find such a sell-sword attitude in an Elf he doesn't let it show. My hopeless situation is probably too obvious to expect anything else.

"Twenty gold pieces when you get there and the drink for tonight."

"You provide the horse and a map I suppose."

He nods. Good. If I take on this assignment I might be able to persuade this tree-mage to send a message to Vergir instead of giving me Gold. This alone makes the whole endeavor worth my time. It is the best opportunity I have right now and it'll get me out of this cursed city which is apparently infested with Drow and self-righteous Elf lords as well as a whole troop of city guards who are quite possibly still looking for me right now.

"You are willing to do it?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll be back tomorrow with your package and a horse."

"Great." I say and gulp down the second drink, thus causing his eyes to widen in disbelief. They become even bigger after I remain upright and ask him for another drink with a voice that is reasonably clear and composed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

The truth is often a terrible weapon of aggression. It is possible to lie, and even to murder with the truth.

**Alfred Adler** (1870-1937) Austrian psychologist  
_The Problems of Neurosis_, ch. 2 (1929)

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when life is a bitch.

* * *

**Bad luck **

I'm honestly surprised when everything works out as planned. An uncommon occurrence in my life. After downing two more of those mysterious drinks and trading the strange little earring Giciel gave me for one last beer I fall asleep on my chair. At least that's what I infer the next morning when I wake up with my cheek stuck to the table and plagued a splitting headache that would make an orc scream in pain. The plainfaced little man is back with horse and equipment and further orders about what I am to do after dropping off my load.

Sadly he can't be persuaded to sponsor me a bath, which means that despite the annoying feeling that someone is about to crack open my head and dirty clothes that are smelling like a bucket of beer I have to drag myself through the citygates first, before I can search for a river. I hate bathing in cold rivers! Apart from being totally freezing they tend to make so much noise that all kinds of unsavory people manage to sneak up on you, who wouldn't be able to do so under normal circumstances. Well at least I have also been handed the appropriate papers and a nice little bribe to keep the guards from checking me or the contents of my load too thoroughly, so nobody stops me when I slip by, features mostly concealed under the hood of a cloak.

I don't really trust the peaceful atmosphere I encounter on the road, but my desire for clean skin is so overwhelming by now that I don't care very much as long as I can find some water to immerse myself in.

The bath and the journey itself go by mostly uneventful in the end. Only once I burst into tears upon discovering some blackberry bushes, which makes me think of Andy again and our first flight from the Master. The mosquitoes nearly drive me mad of course, but that's nothing I haven't been through before and after a few days I get more or less used to their presence, meaning that I merely slap at my hands and arms from time to time instead of screaming at the clouds of vicious little insects to get the hell away from me and go torture someone else.

After a while I even start to apreciate the beautiful scenery. How single rays of light filter through layers of leaves and dot the ground or the unique way the woods smell just after dawn. All these simple things help to calm me and bit by bit I start finding back to my old self. Being surrounded by so much life force appeals to my elven nature, soothing me and making me feel whole again after spending so much time in cities full of stone. I didn't actually realize until now how much I have missed this, now that I have some time left to actually breathe for a moment without having to run away or succumbing to the distractions of companionship.

When I finally set eyes on my destination I nearly regret having to end this time of relatively peaceful silence. All good things have to come to an end though and therefore I cautiously approach the gigantic, strangely twisted tree with the mage's surprisingly small house perched high up in its branches. The sealed package feels heavy in my hands and once again I wonder what it might be that I've been carrying around with me these past few days. The thought of trying to open it has entered my head of course, but I never dared to follow through, because even now I can feel a faint aura of magical energy emanate from within the tight oilskin wrapping, which warns me that it might be protected against prying fingers and eyes.

"Hello?" I call out feeling very stupid, because there's no chance anybody will be able to hear me up there. There are no steps or even a ladder to be seen though and no other way to get up to the house, but I have no desire to wait down here for an indefinite amount of time until someone deigns to notice me.

A very girlish giggle floats up from a bush to my right, followed by a small, short haired woman, dressed in robes of so many shades of green that I grow dizzy after looking at her trying to distinguish the outlines of her slender body from the undergrowth. She appears to be human and is grinning as if she has to win a contest with it, in the process confronting me with a neat row of pearly white teeth.

"Are you looking for Varjan?"

I think it's safe to assume that she is talking about the wizard in the tree so I say: "Yes. I have a package for him." Waving the bundle that I am still holding in my hands. Her dark brown eyes light up at the sight.

"Great! That must be the powdered dragon tooth. I'll get you up, don't worry. I'm his apprentice. He is a brilliant man, but a bit distracted these days."

After blurting this out in less than three seconds she purses her lips and whistles. It sounds very much like a nightingale, which makes me smile bemusedly. Shortly afterwards a simple rope ladder gets dropped from the door of the house. Must be a bit reclusive this wizard.

I climb up behind her all the while wondering how I'm going to persuade him to contact a Drow. A request which might very well encounter a rather negative reaction, because only few people want to come into any contact at all with a people as volatile and vicious as the dark Elves.

Varjan, a grizzled and slightly hunchbacked old human who is missing a middle finger, only answers with an indiscernible grumble to the cheery greeting of his apprentice, continuing to chew on a tattered quill while poring intently over an equally tattered bit of parchment.

The woman doesn't appear to be impressed at all by this show of absorbed absent mindedness and continues to chatter happily, telling him of my arrival and something her mother once taught her about growing vegetables. Whether that is of any importance to him I have no way of knowing. It seems the two are well matched though, one who talks all the time and one who has the gift of being able to concentrate despite the constant background noise.

I am ushered towards the nearest chair and after a short burst of fluttering activity from the talkative apprentice a cup filled with steaming, deliciously smelling tea is pressed into my hands. Gratefully I settle down to enjoy the warm liquid that tastes like strawberries mixed with mint and honey, a strange but nonetheless enticing combination.

When she finally stops talking long enough for me to put forward my tentative question whether my payment might be exacted in something other than gold two sharp, blue eyes snap up from that terribly important parchment to regard me with sudden interest.

As it turns out the difficulty the whole endeavour lies not in the question of whether or not I'll get to send a message, but instead in choosing the right spell for the purpose. When we finally settle on something deemed suitable by both mage and apprentice my mind is practically reeling with all the information on magical communication that I was just presented with. They seem only too happy to share their knowledge with me never mind that I am totally unable to follow the rushed and twisted explanations about the connections between magic, mind and memory, a concept that will apparently serve us nicely in the execution of my plan.

I am told that everything will take place in a dream, because for any other spell we would need something that was in Vergir's possession not too long ago. Since I don't have anything like that most of the usual ways won't work for me. But I do have the necessary vivid memory of the recipient needed for the dream spell. Not that I like thinking about him and the perverted games he enjoys so much, but if it has to be done I will manage.

When they assure me that I won't be in immediate danger of being seized and enslaved again after the contact I decide that don't actually care whatever they want to do. My mind is already made up about how much information I wish to impart, as in fact it has been for the majority of my ride here. Giving Vergir Giciel's name along with the location of his tower and the accusation of murdering the two Drow wizards should be more than enough as long as he can't discern from where it was sent. Everything else he can most certainly figure out and verify on his own should he wish to do so.

The following night is spent remembering some of the most terrible moments in my life. Even though Vergir wasn't quite as bad as my Master he was a close second, going from deceptively tender stroking to lashing out in mere seconds without a hint of predictability. The spell has worked though, as far as I can tell, which I can't really, but the chattering little woman does say so again and again until I start believing her. I'm just happy that she didn't have to witness my thoughts and as I leave a sense of relief comes over me. I have done what I could for now. All that is left is to listen for any rumour of a battle at Giciel's tower. I spend my way back wondering how long it might take until news of such a fight spreads to the nearest towns and villages.

Back at the city, when I give the horse to its owner I am still wondering, but I don't dare asking this suspicious little man who might in turn ask unwanted questions I have no wish to answer. Loath to stay at a place which holds only bad memories for me, I turn away as soon as my business here is finished, resolved to never set a foot inside the walls of this city ever again. If it wasn't for Dai living there I might have been tempted to start a fire in the hopes of burning the whole fucking heap of shit to the ground, but the thought of my friend stays my hand and I merely turn away with a last hateful glance.

During the next weeks I travel from village to village earning a bit of money or food and shelter here and there by doing odd jobs like field work and such. It's just enough to feed me, but doesn't allow for any great luxuries. My real purpose is a different one anyway. Everywhere I go I keep my ears open for rumours about Giciel. As the weeks slowly turn into months, summer reaches its peak and I still have heard nothing I begin to wonder if anything is going to happen at all or if I'll have to repeat my effort to pass on the information. I might even have to try finding a different approach altogether.

Before I resort to such drastic measures though I decide to go and have a look. If I'm careful he'll never notice me should he still be living there. Two weeks later, crawling through thorny, clinging bushes in an attempt to get a clear view of the tower without getting close enough to be detected I curse myself for such a stupid idea. When finally, after acquiring far too many scratches for my taste, I manage to find a decent vantage point the next disappointment awaits me, because there simply is nothing to be seen. Well at least nothing out of the ordinary as I can't detect any obvious sings for a fight, which is basically all that could be seen from this distance. The building seems almost mocking in its tranquil solidity. After four or five hours of fruitless and exceedingly boring observation I decide to give it up for today and come back tomorrow. If nothing has changed then I'll have to find another way of killing the mage.

Softly cursing I make my way back to the small clearing where I left my meagre belongings. My already bad mood drops considerably upon finding most of my supplies gone or spoiled. They were eaten by some animal judging by the tracks I find. It's slowly getting dark though which means I have no time to either hunt or go searching for some berries before the night falls. Deciding that the Gods must surely hate me I spend the evening staring into to flickering flames of my little fire, mourning the loss of the wonderful, spicy bread I had bought only two days ago from a peasant.

With an unhappy sigh I finally curl up under my cloak, resting nestled between the roots of a large oak. Despite the grumbling of my stomach I finally manage to fall asleep after an hour or so. My dreams are troubled though by sinister laughter, my old Master's laughter to be precise. Sadly the haunting sound doesn't stop when I wake up in the morning. My eyes tightly closed I lie there listening, desperately trying to deny what my ears are telling me until the voice that I fear more than anything cuts through the air.

"Stop pretending. I know you're awake."

Fuck! It's him! But it can't be. I saw Ayren shooting him! Unable to stay still any longer I open my eyes and look up. There directly next to me sits my Master in all his splendour and glory. It must be him. Nobody else can reproduce or copy this aura of vicious amusement. Instantly I can feel my stomach turn into a large icy knot.

"But you're dead!"

The almost accusing tone of my voice has me wincing as soon as the words spill out of my mouth. To speak out like this has earned me some severe punishments in the past. Instead of reprimanding or hitting me though he smiles the horrible smile I have come to know far to well, the smile that is most often accompanied by terrible pain and humiliation. He says only two words, but these few syllables send my whole world tumbling down around me.

"Contingency spell."

The satisfied sound of his voice rings through the clearing, destroying the last of my hopes that this might be a dream, despite all evidence on the contrary.

"Cont…" I break off, too overcome by pure dread at the prospect of having to return to the hated life as a bed slave. "No." Moaning this I curl up, half surprised to find that this time too nothing happens except for him to continue talking. Even though I don't want to listen I can't tear my attention away from those taunting, soft-spoken words, words that can only bring doom to me.

"I couldn't have foreseen your cousin's failure to die or her sudden bout of courage of course, so I was quite unprepared for that." In spite of the admittance of a mistake I can practically hear him smiling, which makes me fear that this experience might have cost him his sanity, but the next sentence alleviates that concern. "When the stupid Elf burned my corpse with magic fire though he acted in the confines of my spell, thus bringing me back, alive and able to exact revenge."

I flinch as I feel his hand running through my tangled hair and try to curl up even tighter although I already know that there is no way of escape.

"And this time my beautiful pet, I made sure that she was really dead before I left her corpse to the vultures. It was quite entertaining to watch them peck out her eyes."

So all this time, he was alive! A wave of nausea wells up in me. Does this mean that all my efforts to contact Vergir were absolutely unnecessary and I was happily running around in the countryside while my cousin suffered through a horrible death? Ok maybe I wasn't so happy, but certainly better of than I am now! Confusion is clouding my brain as I mentally try to reconstruct the train of events that must have transpired during my absence. Given that I'm almost fainting with dread and fear I don't do very well. In the end all I can think of is to ask: "And what of the mage?"

The omission of the proper address earns me a sharp tug on my hair and the cutting remark: "Your manners are lapsing slave. I don't think your time away from me did you any good. We'll have to work on that."

Falling back into old habits so quickly and with such ease that it frightens me I cower and say very meekly: "I'm sorry Master."

"Better."

Another tug. Lighter this time, but still slightly painful.

"Get up. We're going home."

His words, so matter of fact, so assured that I will do whatever he orders. And what hurts most is the knowledge that he is right in his arrogant presumption of my obedience. This is the moment where I should try to run away, try to do anything worthy of being called resistance, but in my mind I find only the cold certainty of defeat. If I put up a fight I'll suffer for it, that much is clear. I have tried to run, he's found me. I have tried to be stubborn, he has broken me. I'm simply too scarred by past experiences to dare making even the slightest attempt to escape. Why can't I be brave? Why does he have such power over me? I hate this!

Fighting my tears I do as he has ordered and get up. The weight that has suddenly settled on my shoulders seems intent on dragging me back to the ground, but I manage to force myself upright by a huge effort of will. When I finally stand he grabs my hands, mumbles a few words and in a swirl of darkness we're gone, all the worldly possessions I have acquired during the last months left there for anybody who might happen to stumble across the clearing. Not that it was much in any case.

I wouldn't have thought it possible, but when we arrive in a room I can clearly recognize as being situated inside Giciel's tower my level of terror soars to new formerly unimaginable heights.

"Master?" I croak wide eyed, remembering only now that he never actually answered my question about what happened with the Elven mage. My eyes become even bigger when next a widely grinning Vergir steps into the room.

"Ah I take it your little venture was successful then." He remarks and scrutinizes me with an appraising look, as if trying to determine whether I have changed much in but a few months. "Too bad that Andy died. They made such a nice set."

He just had to remind me didn't he? Behind me my Master shrugs lightly.

"Well the next time you blast through a door you might want to check who's standing behind it." He says dryly, suddenly increasing the confusion that has already settled in my mind. The reference to a door in the matter of Andy's death kindles a small flame of suspicion to grow inside of me, making me doubt and wonder whether there is something important I have missed in the whole picture. I expect I'm going to find out sooner or later though, depending on the whims of my newly resurrected Master, who is now taking hold of my shoulder to drag me along as they move on towards some unknown destination.

"Has the other one been fed yet?" He asks with a moderate amount of interest, causing Vergir to grin maliciously and shake his head.

"No, but I could go fetch something. I thought you might wish to do it yourself."

My Master gives a slight, thoughtful nod saying: "Yes, go. Maybe this time he'll be a bit more compliant. It's almost been a week after all."

The other one? Who are they talking about? Another slave? Where is Giciel? To see these two roam around freely in the home of the mage lets me come to the conclusion that he is quite probably dead. Like Ayren. I shudder. This is what I wanted isn't it? To have Giciel defeated and killed, the death of my favourite Drow avenged. Why then do I feel so guilty? I wonder if Vergir has even told my Master about my attempt to contact him. Seeing that they were obviously going to attack anyway he could have decided to keep this bit information to himself in order to gain something which would enable him to put pressure on me if he wanted to. My quick glance in his direction is met by a sly wink which makes me fear the worst.

As Vergir wanders off in the general direction of the kitchen my Master continues on his way and I follow silently, all the while trying to put all the facts together and still achieve a result with some semblance of logical reasoning behind it. To say I'm not doing well would be an understatement though. The nagging question if I could have been wrong all the time is one I don't really want to have answered, because I'm afraid of the possible result. We are still moving steadily downwards and when I notice my Master's red eyes on me, alight with something akin to entertained amusement I begin to suspect that I won't like at all what the next hours will hold in store for me. He does not remark on that though and instead says: "You're scratched and dirty pet. I expect you to take better care of yourself from now on."

I give a resigned nod.

"Yes Master. I'm sorry Master."

The sense of foreboding which creeps up on me when he stops at a heavy, wooden door is hard to shake off, but I try to keep all signs of my feelings inside as much as possible. I'm not really prepared for what I see though after he draws a complicated rune of unlocking on the dark beams and motions for me to open it. The fact that it is indeed Giciel who is huddled down there near the cold, damp wall is not so surprising in itself, but the state he is in makes me wince in sudden empathy.

He's terribly thin, with circles under his eyes so dark that it almost looks like someone has smeared coal in his face. Broad, black rings of some strangely glittering material wind tightly around his wrists and throat, over abrasions that are inflamed enough to hurt at the slightest movement. Other than that I can see no restraints, which leads me to believe that these black things are somehow magical or rather anti-magical, blocking his ability to cast spells. The laboured, rattling sound of his breathing tells me that he must have spent quite some time down here, enough to become sick. The usually neatly braided hair is tangled and matted now and appears to have been partially cut off in some places, enforcing the ragged appearance of the Elf before me. To see the healthy, self assured being I knew before transformed to such a picture of suffering misery forces a helpless gasp from me.

It must be this small sound, so unusual for somebody like my Master or Vergir that prompts him to finally look up and freeze with a horrified grimace on the drawn features. I can see him swallow, but he stays silent, only watching, waiting for my Master to make the first move, which he does by shoving me forwards until I almost lose my balance and stumble into the captive mage.

"I brought you a friend rat wizard." My Master proclaims cheerily. "And to celebrate this happy event I have decided that you'll get to eat today."

I can clearly see the hungry glint in those starved, unnaturally large eyes, but it is accompanied by an expression of angry, hateful defiance. How he can still dredge up the will to show any kind of obstinate reaction after weeks spend in the power of these two is beyond me, but a part of me admires him for it even as I feel guilty again for having gone past this point a long time ago.

"If you don't behave he'll suffer for it." Giciel gets told calmly, an announcement that has me turn and stare in shock. To be punished for another's mistakes… that is a prospect which makes me very nervous. On the other hand I must admit that, with his usual efficiency my Master has managed to find Giciel's weak spot and now that he has me back he will surely exploit this knowledge. I can only hope that Vergir hasn't told him about my betrayal.

The shaky nod which follows this threat comes as a huge relief to me. A feeling that is gone just as fast as it came when the Master suddenly pulls me close again to wrap his arms around me, fingers snaking under my shirt to roam over sensitive skin, with the crouched figure before us watching his every movement. I don't dare to resist or make a single noise. I do move a bit to give him better access though, a behaviour that has been impressed on me early during the first days of my first with him.

"Are you hungry slave?" He whispers in my ear, a question which I can only answer with a slightly wobbly: "Yes Master." All the while cursing my body for its needs, because I'm sure that he'll find a way to play out this situation in the absolutely worst way possible. Lying is out of question though, because somehow he knows. Always. And the consequences are terrible. I so do not want to be here, to let myself be touched and used by him! To be plunged back in a situation like this after a brief taste of wonderful, tantalizing freedom is so terrible it almost makes me weep with desperation.

"Well we'll see then whether you deserve to get something."

With dismay I notice that now there are really a few tears running down over my cheeks. As much as I try to hold them back, the task is impossible it seems. Cool fingers create a path of ice, drifting over the edges of my ribcage and I can dimly hear my Master telling me how much he likes it when I cry for him.

The mood is broken when Vergir enters with a bowl of what smells like stew and for once I am very much grateful for his presence, because it distracts the Master long enough for me to pull myself together and force the old mask of indifference back on my face, that I created during the first weeks of our acquaintance only to have it shattered time and time again, but it is still better than nothing.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Giciel giving the food with a quick, hungry almost worshipping look before he abruptly turns away. It must be so hard for him to do this in spite of the nearly overwhelming hunger. I can even see him start to shake slightly when Vergir puts down the bowl a few feet away from him.

"Not hungry today?" My Master asks pleasantly when his captive doesn't make a move to take what he's offered, opting instead to look away and clench his fists. "Or would you prefer going back to eating from the floor?"

The last words have a distinctly threatening tone, that sends a small shiver through the huddled form on the ground. He shakes his head, starting now to crawl forwards all movement painfully slow and infused with the raging conflict between his reluctance to humiliate himself and the desperate need for nourishment. The time seems to drag endlessly while I watch him as he makes his way towards the bowl, only to be stopped again when he reaches out.

"Hands on your back." Vergir commands sharply, causing another clenching of shaking fists.

"Be good and I might let Toren clean you up a bit." My Master says in an uncharacteristic show of generosity. I don't really expect that he will actually have me do this, but to hear him speak about it at all comes as a bit of a surprise to me. Or maybe he has something else in mind, one of those games he likes to play so much, something to finally break the stubborn wizard, who is currently doing his best to eat like a dog. He is finished surprisingly quickly, sitting up to wipe his face with a dirty and torn sleeve, which already sports several stains that make me realize that this is not the first time he has been forced to eat like this.

"Very well."

My Master produces a length of silvery chain from on of the numerous pockets in his robe and starts to fasten one end around my wrist. The other one gets tied to one of the black bindings around Giciel's neck. Who flinches at the short contact.

"Go clean up and make yourself fit to spend the night in my company." My Master tells me and adds with a last narrow eyed glace towards the Gold elf. "Take care that he behaves."

"As you wish Master."

With that they leave. The brief flicker of rebellious thought about escape is crushed instantly when I look down at Giciel again. In this condition he'll be lucky if he is even able to walk to the bathroom without collapsing on the way and alone I have no chance whatsoever to succeed. I stand there for a while unsure how I feel about him now, wondering whether I should help him get up or leave it lest he become angry at me and cause trouble. When he doesn't move at all though, simply sitting there staring at nothing I decide to kneel down next to him and try a cautious touch on the shoulder.

"Giciel?" I ask softly, trying not to startle him too badly. I have to bite my lips when he finally focuses on me, eyes filled with such unhappy hopelessness that there seems to be no room for anything else in them.

"I didn't kill him." He says suddenly, his voice unused for so long that I can hardly understand the rough, hoarse sounds. When I do though I have to repress the urge to cry again. "I didn't kill Andy. They did it, when they attacked me." He continues, clearly desperate that I believe. "Please don't hate me."

Ok so much for repressing my tears. Strangely I do believe him, now that it is far too late and the pity I feel for us both is suddenly threatening to choke me. Carefully I draw him into an embrace, feeling the too sharp edges of bones along with the frightening frailty of his body and ignoring for the time being my own pathetic sniffle and the guilt that gnaws at my insides, telling me that I should have trusted him earlier. Maybe then everything would have turned out differently.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Ok, once again thanks for all the support and encouragement. I hope the ending isn't too hard to take...but since Andy is dead now I don't think there will be a sequel.

Oh and for all those who don't know the contingency spell. Let me tell you that it is not just some convenient thing that merely popped into my head. I took it from the book series "War of the spider queen". I must admit though that to me it seems a bit like cheating... oh well just typical for a Drow I guess.


End file.
